Sticks and Stones
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Sequel to Cat and Mouse! Macavity is out of prison and he's back for Coricopat and he's seeking revenge against those who helped put him in prison. Will Macavity succeed in getting Cori and getting revenge against Munkus, Bomba, Alonzo...etc?
1. Message on the mirror

This is the sequel to Cat and Mouse! Yay!

Contains some slash, nothing too descriptive, but it's still good!

I don't own Cats…unfortunately!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cori sat on his bed, reading. He paused briefly as he heard Tantomile and Admetus come back home after going out shopping. He sighed and shook his head, going back to reading. He looked up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" Cori called. Admetus opened the door and walked in.

"Are you okay, Cori?" He asked softly. Cori blinked.

"What do you mean?" Cori asked. Admetus sat down on Cori's bed.

"You've been quiet since you've heard that Macavity's been released…you've barely left your room," Admetus told him. Cori just gave a shrug. Admetus looked at him worriedly.

"Are you worried that he's going to come back for you?" Admetus asked softly. Cori had told him what Macavity had said to him in the cells.

"I don't know," Cori murmured. Admetus stared at him sadly. "I guess it's a few things,"

"Such as?" Admetus pressed the slightly older Tom. Cori just stared at him.

"Something's I don't want to talk about," Cori said firmly. Admetus sighed.

"Alright," Admetus murmured. Admetus stood up and walked to the door.

"It is good to have you back, Cori," Admetus told him, smiling before leaving the room. Cori looked towards his bedside table, where his collar was hidden in the drawer. Macavity had given it to Cori when Cori was his 'pet'.

He sighed and looked away.

Munkustrap spun Bombalurina around as she laughed. He caught her paw and pulled her close to him, smiling. She laughed and rested her head on his chest as they spun around slowly. Munkustrap slowly lifted up Bombalurina's left paw, looking at the gold engagement ring. He smiled once more.

"Still looking forward to it?" Bombalurina asked as she reached up, kissing him.

"Most definitely." He laughed. They still hadn't set a date for the wedding but they were happy to stay engaged for a while. Bombalurina spun away from Munkustrap, going back to cooking. Munkustrap leaned against the bench, watching her. Ever since she had moved in with him, she had just cooked so much…at the moment she was making choc-chip biscuits. The kittens all loved her…no guesses why. Munkustrap smiled as he watched Bombalurina take an earlier batch of biscuits from the oven. He reached over and snagged one, grinning. Bomba laughed and shook her head as she placed them aside to cool down. He bit into it, watching as Bomba bustled around the kitchen.

Admetus sighed, sitting beside Tantomile. Tantomile stared at Admetus sadly.

"Did he say anything?" Tantomile asked him softly. Admetus gave a small shake of his head.

"I asked him if he was worried if Macavity would come for him," Admetus murmured. "He just shrugged," Tantomile frowned.

"He said he didn't know and he said that it was a few things that were bothering him," Admetus sighed.

"I asked him what and he replied with things he doesn't want to talk about," Admetus told her. Tantomile frowned.

"S-Should we get Munkus to speak to him?" Tantomile asked quietly. "I'm getting worried," Admetus gave a small nod.

"I'll go get him," Admetus said, getting to his feet and walking off. Tantomile looked back in the direction of Cori's room, looking worried.

Munkustrap put another biscuit in his mouth…they were good, when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door, finding Admetus on his doorstep.

"Hey, Addie," Munkustrap said, taking another bite of the biscuit.

"You need to talk to Cori," Admetus said. Munkustrap frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"He's barely left his room since he's come back and he's barely speaking," Admetus said worried.

"I thought you could get through to him…" Admetus said. Munkustrap nodded.

"Hey, Munkus, take him some cookies!" Bomba said from the kitchen before she walked out, carrying a plate overloaded with biscuits.

"Hi, Addie," Bomba breathed. Admetus smiled. She offered him the plate and Addie took one.

"Thanks, Bomba," Admetus said. Bomba nodded, pushing the plate into Munkustrap's paws before Munkus and Admetus left.

Munkustrap walked to Cori's room, knocking on the door with his free paw, his other paw holding the plate filled with cookies.

"Yeah?" Munkustrap opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Munkus…" Cori said, surprised. Munkustrap walked over, sitting on the bed next to Cori and setting the plate down between them. Cori stared at the plate.

"Bomba made them," Munkustrap explained. Cori gave a small smile, taking one.

"Admetus and Tantomile are getting worried," Munkustrap said, taking his own cookie. They both ate silently.

"Cori?" Munkustrap pressed.

"I don't know, Munk," Cori mumbled. "It's just…hard,"

"Because they don't understand?" Munkustrap asked. Cori gave a nod.

"I-I haven't told them everything…I didn't tell them the real reason about why Macavity gave me the collar," Cori sighed.

"You didn't tell them the way…Macavity felt for you?" Munkustrap murmured. "Why?"

"Because it's Macavity," Cori growled quietly. "I never wanted to be loved by him, to be used…it just happened!" Munkustrap reached forward, putting his paw on Cori's shoulder. Cori looked at him.

"I know you didn't, Cori," Munkustrap told him. "But Tantomile and Admetus are worried about you," Cori sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," He murmured. Munkustrap smiled.

"I'm just across the street if you ever want to talk," Munkustrap told him before getting up and going. Cori smiled, picking up the plate and leaving the room.

A few nights later, Cori was sitting in his bed once more, reading. He had been leaving his room more and talking to Addie and Tantomile more as well. He had also gone back to fixing his cars.

Cori grabbed a biscuit from a plate on his bedside table, biting into it as his eyes skimmed over the text in the book. Cori nibbled it. Bomba was quite the cook. Cori yawned, putting the book aside and curling up.

Cori stretched and shuffled down under his covers, yawning and getting comfortable. A few hours he felt something against his side, like someone was running their paw down his side. Cori blinked and opened his eyes, looking around. He froze when he saw a pair of silver eyes looking at him. Cori quickly turned, reaching for the lamp and turning it on before shooting up, looking around wildly.

The room was empty, the only movement was the curtains swinging in the breeze from the open window. Cori swung his legs around, walking over to it and closing the window. He leaned against the sill and shivered before he walked back to his bed, getting in and turning off the lamp. Cori shivered and huddled back under his covers.

That was creepy.

Munkustrap looked out across the street, seeing Cori sitting in the garden, relaxing in the sun. He gave a small smile. Cori seemed to be relaxing a little…but there was something about how Cori was holding himself, and those occasional glances around to see if he was alone, that still worried Munkustrap.

"Cori!" Cori opened his eyes, looking around. He startled when someone collapsed next to him. He smiled and relaxed when he saw who it was.

"How are you, Teazer?" Cori asked. She smiled at him.

"Oi'm fine," Teazer smiled. "How about you?" Cori gave a small shrug.

"You don't look so great, Cori," Teazer said softly. Cori gave another shrug.

"I'm doing okay," He answered.

"It looks like you haven't slept in a while,"

"I'm fine, Teazer!" Cori growled. Teazer looked shocked. Cori sighed.

"Sorry," Cori murmured. "Yeah, it's been hard for me to sleep," Teazer gave him a sad smile. She leaned against his side. Cori stiffened slightly. She looked at him sadly.

"Cori…Oi still love you," Teazer said softly. Cori looked at her sadly.

"Teaze…I'm not ready for that yet," Cori told her gently. "Maybe in another year or so, you'd be 20 and it would be less…weird with our ages and by then I might be ready for another relationship," Teazer's brown eyes widened.

"Ya mean, when you're ready, you want me?" She asked. Cori gave a small nod. He startled and fell back when Teazer leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek.

"Oi can wait," She grinned before leaping up and running off. Cori sat up, watching her run off. He glanced to the left, towards Plato's and Doc's. Doc was looking at him through the window. He gave a small wave and a smile in Cori's direction before disappearing. Cori sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and just relaxing in the sun.

After a while, he walked back inside.

"Hey, Cori," Tantomile called. Cori looked up from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Addie and I are going shopping, want to come?" Cori gave a small shake of his head.

"Nah, I'm going to have a shower," He said, smiling.

"Alright, we'll be back in an hour," She smiled before leaving. Cori watched them go. They were holding paws. Cori gave a small smile.

Addie and Tantomile were good together and Cori was grateful to Admetus for looking after Tantomile when he hadn't been there, to being by her side when she collapsed and had the brain tumour removed.

Cori sighed, standing up and heading to the shower.

He was part way through washing his head fur when he froze, hearing a noise. He blinked.

Tantomile and Admetus weren't due back yet. Cori slowly stepped out the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He slowly opened the door, looking out into the empty house. Cori shivered and cautiously stepped out, looking around the house. Cori sighed.

The house was empty.

Cori walked back to the bathroom, stepping back inside and going to close the door when he froze. In the steam on the mirror was writing.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Coricopat_

Cori ran from the bathroom, going into his room and locking the door. He slipped down the side of his bed, sitting on the floor, shaking madly.

Admetus and Tantomile walked inside. Tantomile walked the groceries to the kitchen as Admetus looked around, confused. He could hear the water in the shower running. "That's weird," Admetus murmured. He knew Cori would have gotten in the shower as soon as they left…but they had been gone an hour.

"Cori?" Admetus called when he got to the bathroom. The door was partway open. Admetus blinked, shocked, as he saw the message on the mirror.

"Cori!" Admetus cried, running to Cori's room. He tried the handle, it was locked.

"Cori, open up, it's Admetus, come on!" Admetus cried. He heard a ragged sob. Admetus picked open the lock and threw the door open. He found Cori huddled up on the ground, still just wrapped in the towel. His fur was still wet and he was shivering. Admetus grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner and wrapped it around Cori's shivering frame. Cori looked at Admetus, scared.

"H-He was here…he was inside the house," Cori whispered. Admetus held him tightly as Cori trembled.

Macavity had been so close to Cori just then.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'll do my best to update this every day, I promise…but I have two more bits of holiday homework to do, I'm seeing Le Grand Cirque on Wednesday and next Friday, I have to pick up my bro from the airport and the day after I have a training day with Circus Oz…phew, :P

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Help!

Cori shuddered as he looked out the front window. He could see Admetus talking to the Toms outside in the street, telling them what had happened. Cori startled when a paw landed on his shoulder. He looked around and relaxed when he saw Tantomile.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Just a little spooked, Tants," Cori answered, looking back out at the street. Tantomile rubbed his back soothingly. She hugged him tightly.

"You'll be okay," She whispered. Cori just nodded.

Cori sighed as he walked into the local pool. Since it was a week day and everyone was at work or school, the pool was pretty much deserted. He shivered as he walked to the change rooms. He went swimming when he needed to relax, to clear his mind…which at the moment, he certainly needed to do. Cori finished getting changed and put his bag into a locker. He slowly walked into the pool, shivering, the hem of his board-shorts absorbing the water as he walked further into the warm pool. He slowly slipped under the water before he stood back up, shaking the water from his head fur.

He did laps, not really caring. He just needed to get his mind clear.

An hour later, Cori stretched, blinking tiredly. He got out of the pool, grabbed his towel and headed back to the change rooms. He was partway through getting changed when his ear twitched, he could hear someone coming into the change room. He let it pass as he dried off his chest fur. Cori's breath caught in his throat as paws roughly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing his back against the cold tile wall. Cori bit his lip, a small whimper escaping his control as he stared up at Gilbert.

"L-Let me go," Cori pleaded. Gilbert stared at him.

"I'm not here to take you, kid," Gilbert told him. He watched as Cori visibly relaxed.

"I'm here to give you a message from Macavity," Gilbert said. Cori paled.

"He'll be after you soon…and he will seek revenge on those who were responsible for him being put in jail,"

"W-Who are they?" Cori stammered. Gilbert tilted his head.

"Munkustrap, Alonzo, Doc, Bombalurina…and that's just the start," Gilbert's lips pulled into a grin. Cori stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Macavity says to get your collar out again…because he will come for you soon," Gilbert warned before he let Cori go and walked off. Cori slipped down the wall, sitting on the floor, biting his lip. He shook his head, regaining his thoughts before getting to his feet and getting changed. He quickly walked back to his car, getting in and driving quickly towards home.

He ran towards his front door…he just needed Tantomile, he needed her reassurance. He tried the front door and found it locked.

"Tanto!" Cori cried out, having forgotten his house keys. The house was silent. Cori trembled on the door step.

Maybe Tantomile went out and Addie went to see Plato.

Cori ran next door, knocking on the door. Jelly opened the door.

"Cori," She said, surprised. Cori broke down at the sight of her. She quickly took him into her arms, bringing him inside. She sat him down in the lounge, where Plato and Doc were sitting.

"Cori, what's happened?" Jelly asked him softly, worriedly.

"G-G-Gilbert c-came up to me," Cori stammered.

"What?" Doc asked, shocked.

"H-He had m-me pressed against the wall and…and said he was there to deliver a message," Cori cried softly.

"H-He said Macavity's going to come after me soon and…and he's going to take revenge on those that helped put him in jail," Cori said, his eyes looking towards Doc.

"Gilbert said you were on Macavity's list," Cori whispered. Doc sunk down into the chair.

"What else did he say, Cori?" Plato pushed.

"H-He told me to get the collar that Macavity gave me and put it back on…because he's coming for me soon," Cori sobbed again. Jelly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetie," She cooed softly. Cori sobbed heavily against her shoulder as she held him tightly, rubbing his back.

She had hated when she heard that her father, her own father, had let Cori stay in Macavity's captivity, that he did nothing to help him.

"Cori," She murmured softly. "If you ever want to talk, about anything…even if you just want to get out of your house, you're welcome to come see me anytime you want to,"

"T-Thanks, Jelly," Cori sniffled against her shoulder. She sat him up, rubbing the tears from his cheeks and eyes.

"I'll go get you a nice cup of tea, sweetie, that'll calm you down," She told him, smiling gently. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Poor little munchkin," Cori heard her murmur as she headed into the kitchen. Plato and Doc looked at Cori, who was staring at his paws as they shook in his lap.

"I-It'll be okay, Cori," Doc tried to reassure him. Cori looked at him. Doc was smiling slightly. Cori gave a weak and shaky smile in return.

Cori sat in his lounge, head in paws as he stared silently at the floor. Munkustrap had just left, after talking to him, trying to tell him everything would be okay. Admetus and Tantomile had gone next door to see Plato and Doc, and talk to them about watching the house, making sure Macavity couldn't get Cori.

Cori looked up as there was a knock on the door. He slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Tumblebrutus standing in the doorway, holding onto a covered dish.

"Hi," Tumble greeted, smiling. Cori blinked, surprised.

"Uh, hi," Cori said, shocked. Tumble lifted up the dish.

"Mum made you a casserole," Tumble smiled. Cori gave a weak smile in return, taking the dish from Tumble.

"D-Do you want to come in?" Cori asked the smaller Tom. Tumble smiled and gave a nod.

"Sure," Tumble followed Cori to the lounge before Cori walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Cori called from the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Tumble called back.

"Lemonade, water, juice?"

"Lemonade, please," Cori appeared moments later, carrying a glass of lemonade and a plate of biscuits. He set them down on the table in front of Tumble. Cori sat on the couch near Tumble. Tumblebrutus took his lemonade, drinking slowly before placing the glass back down. Tumble looked at Cori, who was staring at him, green eyes confused.

"Um," Tumble gave a small cough. "I wanted to say thanks,"

"For what?" Cori asked, confused.

"I-I know you stuck up for Jemima when Macavity had plans involving her," Tumble said evenly. Cori was stunned.

"H-How do you know?" Cori asked.

"I heard Bomba telling Mum," Tumble said simply.

"Oh," Cori murmured.

"I-It's just that…that I love Jems, Cori, and if you and Bomba didn't argue against Macavity and get his attention onto you instead, I don't know what would happen to her," Cori tilted his head, giving a small smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Cori asked. Tumble blushed slightly and nodded. Cori smiled and stretched.

"So, what does Munkustrap think of his baby girl and you being together?" Cori asked, grinning. Tumble blushed even more.

"W-Well, we're not actually together together yet," Tumble tried to explain nervously. Cori nodded.

They talked for a while before Tumble had to go. Cori walked him out and stood by the door, watching Tumble walk back to his house. He was focused on the tall, young Tom. Tumble was a nice young Tom…it was actually easy talking to him. He was focused on making sure Tumble got back to his house safely, that he didn't notice the black van parked further down, which was filled with Toms watching him.

"He looks a little pale," One voice said.

"Scrawny,"

"Looks like he hasn't slept in a while,"

"Ha, do you blame the kid?" Gilbert's voice asked from the darkness of the van.

"He's scared out of his mind,"

"Why?" There was a collective groan around the van.

"Because he doesn't want to be the boss's plaything," A voice said scathingly from towards the back of the van.

"Why is the boss so interested in him?"

"I don't know," Gilbert's voice answered. "Something about Coricopat interests him,"

Silence.

"Well, if the boss actually cares for the kid, it'd be a favour to kidnap him soon," A voice said.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Gilbert questioned, interested.

"It looks like Coricopat hasn't eaten properly for a while, he isn't sleeping…he's going to get real sick the way he's going," The voice explained. "And I've heard about the health problems he had last time,"

More silence.

"Good point," Gilbert murmured, looking back at Cori as Cori walked back inside the house.

Munkustrap yawned, opening his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

_3.02 _

Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina; she was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was sleeping on her side, facing him, one of her paws was curled up on the pillow beside her face, and the other was resting in front of her. She looked peaceful.

Munkustrap stared at her peaceful face.

He knew Macavity was planning revenge on him and Bombalurina, and he hoped he could keep Bomba safe from him. Munkustrap gently rested his paw on top of Bomba's, staring at her.

He couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

Cori yawned and stretched from where he was sitting in the lounge, a book resting on his lap. It had been two days since Tumblebrutus had come over to speak to Cori.

"Go to sleep, you silly Tom," Tantomile told him as she walked past the lounge, ready to go to bed herself. Cori smiled, standing up and placing the book aside. He walked over to his sister, hugging her.

"Goodnight, Tants," Cori murmured in her ear. She hugged him back tightly. He let go of his sister. She headed towards hers and Admetus's room.

"Night, Addie," Cori called. Admetus peered out from the kitchen.

"Night, Cori," Admetus grinned. Cori headed to his room, closing the door and getting changed. As he got into bed, he heard Admetus go to his and Tantomile's room. Cori yawned and settled down into bed, closing his eyes.

He woke up in the dead of the night, once again with the feeling of a paw being run down his side. Cori blinked, rolling over. He froze when he saw a pair of silver eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

"N-no," Cori whispered. A white grin with sharp fangs appeared in the darkness.

"Afraid so, Cori," Macavity's voice whispered.

"AD…" Macavity's paw clamped over Cori's mouth tightly, cutting short his cry of help. Tears sprung to Cori's eyes as he struggled under Macavity. Macavity just chuckled darkly, leaning forward. The paw covering Cori's mouth was removed but was quickly replaced…by Macavity's lips. Cori sobbed. Macavity pushed his tongue into Cori's mouth. Cori tried to push Macavity off. Macavity just swatted his paws away easily. Cori's paws entwined in the sheets in his panic. Macavity paused when he heard a loud creak, the sound of someone coming their way.

"Say a word to warn them and I'll kill them," Macavity hissed in Cori's ear before quickly moving to hide across the room. Cori sat up as the door opened. The light flicked on, revealing Admetus standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Admetus asked. Cori nodded shakily, wiping the still falling tears from his eyes. Cori's eyes briefly looked at Macavity, who was hidden partly behind the open door. Cori could see the gun in Macavity's paw.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Ads," Cori whispered, wiping his eyes again. "J-Just a nightmare,"

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Admetus asked, concerned. Cori nodded.

"Yeah," Admetus gave a small smile.

"Well, goodnight, Cori," Admetus said. Cori nodded.

"Night, Addie," Cori murmured. "Hey, Addie?" Cori called as an afterthought. He saw Macavity tighten his grip on the gun. Admetus turned back to look at him.

"Thank you…for everything," Admetus inclined his head slightly.

"No worries, Cori," Admetus smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well…he's an idiot," Macavity hissed as he put the gun away and walked back over to Cori.

"He saw through the small message for help," Cori gulped, looking up at Macavity fearfully. Macavity looked at him.

"Time to go," Macavity growled, grabbing Cori, dragging him from the bed.

"Gilbert," Macavity hissed.

"Right here, boss,"

"Here," Cori was shoved out the window and fell into Gilbert's arms. Macavity quickly slipped out the window a few moments later, grabbing Cori's arm and dragging him off. Cori looked at the approaching window. It was Admetus's and Tantomile's. As they passed the window, Cori kicked out, hitting the window. It didn't shatter but made one hell of a noise. Cori could hear Admetus leap out of bed. Cori yelped when he was grabbed painfully. Macavity glared at him, before picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Move!" Macavity ordered the few hench-cats. They quickly moved towards the van parked out the front of Cori's house.

"Cori!" Cori looked up, seeing Admetus running towards him.

"Addie, help!" Cori yelled out. A bedroom light turned on across the road. They reached the van seconds later, Admetus close behind them. Macavity quickly tossed Cori in before turning around, pulling his gun out and hitting Admetus across the temple.

"Addie!" Cori yelled as Admetus fell. Lights switched on around the court. Macavity grabbed the shotgun from Gilbert, aiming at Admetus, who was on the ground, groaning as blood ran from his temple. Cori leapt from the van, grabbing the barrel of the shot gun and forcing it up just as Macavity fired. Cori howled in pain as the hot barrel of the gun burnt his paws. Macavity looked at Cori, who was whimpering, staring at his burnt paws.

"C-Cori," Admetus groaned weakly, sitting up and reaching for him. Macavity grabbed Cori, throwing him back into the van and getting in, sliding the door shut.

"Go!" Macavity ordered. Admetus stumbled to his feet as the van began to drive off. Admetus ran after the van.

"Cori!" He screamed. He continued to run, even though his head was pounding and swimming with pain. The van rounded the corner and sped out of sight. Admetus fell to his knees.

"What happened?" Admetus looked towards where Munkustrap's voice came from.

"M-Macavity," Admetus whispered. "He took Cori," Admetus collapsed then, sinking into unconsciousness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

:O hehe, am I evil…and I have to tell you something…I'm not going to update this until Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees updates her story :P but I wasn't probably going to be able to update tomorrow because I'm seeing Le Grand Cirque, yay!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Deal

Macavity looked at Cori as Cori whimpered; pressing the burnt pads of his paws against the over-size shirt he was wearing. Macavity grabbed some material from the back of the van, ripping it.

"Gilbert, pass me the water bottle," Macavity ordered. Gilbert passed him the bottle. Macavity poured the water over the strips of material, ignoring the fact that the excess water was dripping onto the floor of the van. Once the strips were soaked, he wrapped them around Cori's burnt paws. Macavity grabbed Cori's bandaged paw, kissing it softly. Cori stared at him.

"That should help," Macavity murmured, letting Cori's paw go. Cori tucked his paws in between his knees, which were drawn up to his chest, and his chest. Macavity examined Cori. Cori was wearing his plain dark blue pyjama pants and an oversized shirt with the Police department logo stamped over the right breast…Munkustrap must have given that to him. He was barefoot. Macavity noticed the deep bags under Cori's eyes, showing Cori hadn't been sleeping all that well. Macavity smiled smugly…that would all change soon.

Admetus opened his eyes, groaning.

"Hey, he's awake!" Admetus looked around, seeing Munkustrap walking towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Munkustrap asked. Admetus had no time to respond before Tantomile ran in, throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly, even though he was still lying down.

"C-Cori?" Admetus rasped, putting his paw on his pounding head. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head. Admetus closed his eyes as Tantomile murmured softly to him, rubbing his cheek.

Cori walked around the room he was in, arms wrapped around his middle. It was about ten am now, he had been in this room for six hours now. He walked over to the window, looking out and biting his lip. Cori turned and looked at Macavity as he walked in. Cori watched nervously as Macavity walked up to him. Macavity pulled out the collar from his jacket. Cori eyed it. He didn't remember Macavity grabbing that from Cori's bedside table. Macavity grabbed Cori's arm, pulling Cori to him. Macavity clasped the collar around Cori's neck. Cori lowered his head as Macavity fastened it. Macavity stepped back, looking at Cori. He put his paw under Cori's chin, lifting up Cori's head. Macavity smiled smugly as he looked at Cori. Cori turned his head away.

"Cori…" Macavity purred. "I want to discuss something with you," Cori looked at him.

"If you stay with me…I can make Tantomile's life so much easier," Cori looked at him, eyes widening.

"Those hospital bills will disappear, University bills will disappear, she'll be protected by my hench-cats…she will suddenly get promoted and get a very large raise and find a little extra money in her bank account every week," Cori blinked in shock.

"And Admetus will get a nice bonus too,"

"I-If I stay, you will do all of that?" Macavity nodded.

"W-What if something happens…and I'm not here anymore?" Cori asked. "Will you make her in debt?"

"No…I wouldn't do that, you have my word," Cori nodded.

"Well?" Macavity asked. Cori glanced wearily at the bed. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori.

"I know how that scares you," Macavity murmured. "And I don't want to scare you too much," Cori sighed.

"Well?" Macavity asked. "My offer doesn't last for long,"

"Yes," Cori whispered.

"What was that?" Macavity asked smugly.

"Yes…I'll stay with you, just…just help Tantomile out," Cori said, looking at Macavity. Macavity grinned.

"Excellent," He said. Cori looked away. He startled when Macavity grabbed his night-shirt, yanking Cori towards him. Cori stared up at him, ears pressed back and eyes wide. Macavity just laughed, forcing his lips against Cori's. Cori pushed against Macavity's chest, whimpering. Macavity let Cori go and walked from the room, laughing. Cori made his way over to the bed, sitting down as his legs trembled. Cori put his head in his paws.

He was scared…but he was doing this for Tantomile.

The first week went by and Cori stood by the window in the room, staring out. His body ached a little and he was tired, so tired. He was frightened too. Cori looked around as Macavity walked back in, shrugging off his suit jacket. Cori looked back out the window, staring over the large lake and staring wistfully at the town across the lake.

Munkustrap groaned as he fell onto bed, fully clothed. Bombalurina rolled over and looked at her fiancée.

"Well, tired?" She asked him, smiling. Munkustrap nodded, yawning largely. He had a new job...in security, it paid pretty well but the hours sucked. Bombalurina propped herself up, gently rubbing Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap looked at her sadly.

"How's Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked her, pulling himself up.

"She's not doing so well," Bombalurina told him. "Admetus isn't doing well either," Munkustrap sighed, shuffling closer and resting his head on Bomba's stomach.

"It's not fair," Munkustrap mumbled. Bombalurina gently stroked his ears.

"I know, baby, I know," She sighed. "Cori, Addie and Tantomile don't deserve this," Munkustrap nodded numbly against her stomach.

"It'll be alright, Munkus," Bombalurina tried to reassure him. "It turned out fine last time," Munkustrap just nodded again, reaching and grabbing her paw, holding it tightly.

Macavity leaned against the door, watching as Cori sat on the bed, staring at his paws. Macavity frowned.

"What's up, boss?" Macavity pulled Gilbert out of the room, needing to ask him something. After Macavity had gotten his advice, he walked back into the room, leaning against the door. Cori was standing by the window, staring out. Macavity went to move but stopped when Cori started singing softly.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  


Macavity frowned as he watched Cori lower his head and watched as his back began to heave. He left the room.

"Well?" Gilbert asked.

"He was crying," Macavity said as they walked down the halls.

"Go to his place, get some of his things, make him feel more at home," Gilbert suggested again. "It might help him relax a little too," Macavity sighed.

"Fine," He muttered, leaving Gilbert as he walked away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Because Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees updated her story, I updated mine!

Song is Hallelujah…

Yay…and Ravyn, what you asked for in Cat and Mouse is going to happen next chapter! See, I did write it!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. An unexpected visitor

Macavity lightly leapt across the back fence, landing neatly in Coricopat's backyard. He looked around and his silver eyes rested on a figure kneeling on the grass, folding clothes in a basket as her back heaved. Macavity glided towards her.

"Hello, Tantomile," Tantomile leapt to her feet, turning and looking at Macavity.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, growling.

"I'm here for your brother," Macavity said. The next thing he knew he was being hit repeatedly. Tantomile caught him across the jaw and he fell back. Tantomile fell on him and started hitting at him again. Macavity pushed her off, pulling out his hand gun and pointing it towards the back door, where Admetus was standing, dumbfounded.

"Tantomile," Macavity warned her. Tantomile looked at Admetus and dropped her paws. Macavity chuckled slightly as he rubbed his already bruising jaw. Macavity jerked his head in the direction of the house and Tantomile quickly went there. Admetus held Tantomile close.

"What are you going to do to her?" Admetus asked, clutching Tantomile tightly.

"Nothing," Macavity grinned. "That was impressive," Macavity followed them into their house, walking towards Cori's room. Macavity hummed when he picked up a bag from Cori's floor, opening it on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Tantomile questioned, clutching onto Admetus's paws as they dangled over her shoulders.

"Getting things for Cori," Macavity answered.

"Why?" Admetus asked. Macavity glanced at him.

"Because," He growled at them. Tantomile looked up at Admetus. Macavity looked through the drawers in the bedside tables. He pulled out a pile of photos and looked through them. He put a rubber band around them, holding them in place before putting them in the bag. Macavity grabbed a few books from the table and placed them in the bag. Macavity's silver eyes caught sight of a photo, hidden in the back of the drawer. He reached in and took it out, turning it over. He stared at the picture of a young Cori, grinning with a toothy smile…his front two teeth were missing. Cori was on sitting a Queen's lap; she looked like Cori except for the gold patch over her right eye. Macavity showed Tantomile the photo.

"Is that your mother?" He asked her. Tantomile reached out and took the photo.

"Yes," She whispered, shocked as she stared at it. "I-I've never seen this picture before," Macavity took the picture back from Tantomile, tucking it into an inside pocket of his suit jacket. Tantomile watched as he grabbed some clothes and put them into the bag.

"Are you trying to make him feel more at home?" Tantomile asked him, clutching onto Admetus's paws tighter. Macavity glanced at her, his silver eyes giving away the answer. Tantomile opened the wardrobe, pulling out a large, faded and old black hoodie and a small black bag. She looked at them, before hesitantly handing them to Macavity. Macavity took the jumper, staring at it.

"It used to be our mum's," Tantomile said sadly. "She used to love buying guy hoodies to wear," Macavity put the jumper into the bag.

"What's that?" Macavity asked, putting the jumper in the bag. Tantomile just put the small black bag on the bed. Macavity opened it, seeing short and skinny lengths of different coloured leathers.

"Mum told Cori how to make these when he was little," Tantomile murmured, tugging on her own ocean blue band around her right wrist. Macavity shut the bag and put it in the larger bag. Macavity zipped up the bag. Tantomile bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes.

"You bastard," She whispered angrily. Macavity just yawned.

"He doesn't want to be with you!"

"And yet you gave me things to make him more comfortable,"

"Because I don't want him to freak out and collapse again!" Tantomile yelled at him, marching over to him and slapping him. Macavity snarled, catching her paw and yanking her forward. Admetus went to step forward but Macavity pulled out his hand-gun. Admetus froze. Macavity breathed heavily, glaring down at Tantomile.

"Do not make me kill you," He hissed at her, before shoving her back. Tantomile fell to the ground at Admetus's feet. Admetus gave a cry and pulled her up. Macavity slung the bag over his shoulder and left the house. Tantomile turned and sobbed against Admetus's chest.

Macavity leapt over the fence and walked over to Gilbert, who was sitting in the car.

"Go," Macavity sighed as he got in. Gilbert drove.

"Not meaning to pry, boss," Gilbert said, his eyes flicking to Macavity. "But who gave you that shiner on your jaw?" Macavity chuckled, rubbing his jaw.

"Tantomile," He answered. Gilbert looked at him briefly.

"And she's still alive?"

"Of course," Macavity answered. Gilbert nodded.

Cori looked up when Macavity walked in. He turned his attention back to his paws. Macavity dropped the bag onto the bed beside Cori. Cori stared at the bag, confused. Macavity opened it, pulling out a black hoodie, which Cori immediately grabbed from him. Macavity gave a smug smile as Cori looked at the hoodie.

"You went to my home," Cori whispered.

"Yep,"

"What did you do to Tantomile?" Cori asked, his voice wavering.

"Nothing…she's fine," Macavity answered, pulling things out of the bag. Cori picked up the pile of photos, staring at the top one. Macavity looked at Cori before pulling the photo out from his suit jacket. He handed it to Cori. Cori cautiously took the photo and stared at it. Macavity watched as Cori's paw shook as he swept it over the photo.

"Tantomile said she had never seen that photo before," Macavity said lightly as he put the books on the table. Cori shook his head.

"She hasn't," Cori murmured. "Mum gave it to me after she had it printed," Macavity watched as tears fell from Cori's eyes. Macavity sighed, giving him a small black bag.

"Your sister said you did that when you get bored," Macavity told him. Cori nodded. Macavity sat beside Cori. Cori just stared at the photo in his paws. Macavity gently pried it out of his paws, placing it on the bedside table. Macavity pulled the shivering Cori against him. Cori shuddered, sniffing slightly.

Munkustrap washed the plate and put the dish aside as he listened to Bombalurina walked around the front room, tidying in there. Munkustrap looked out over his backyard.

He was worried about Cori. He did try and find out where Macavity was so he could at least try and get Cori out…but so far, he was having no luck. Alonzo was looking as well, not that Gus knew…seeing as Gus was under payment from Macavity. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"What time are you picking up Jemima?" Bombalurina called from the lounge.

"Two o'clock," Munkustrap called back. Munkustrap heard a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Bombalurina called. Munkustrap chuckled. He listened as Bombalurina opened the door and listened to the exchange of voices.

"Um, Munkus?" Bombalurina's voice called, unsure. "Babe?" Munkustrap took his paws out of the sink, grabbing a tea towel and drying them as he walked to the door. He looked at Bombalurina, she looked unsure and a little taken aback. Munkustrap then focused his attention on the cat in the doorway and his eyes widened.

"Mum?" Munkustrap asked, shocked.

Cori walked into Macavity's office, looking for the crime lord. Cori was surprised to see that Macavity wasn't there. Cori adjusted the tight white shirt he was wearing as he walked into the office. He slowly walked over to Macavity's desk, which had a few papers lying across the surface. Cori glanced at the papers and his eyes caught sight of familiar names on one sheet of paper. Cori picked the white sheet of paper up, his eyes widening in shock.

_Munkustrap_

_Bombalurina_

_Doc_

_Alonzo_

_Rum Tum Tugger_

_Mistoffelees_

_Bustopher Jones_

_Victoria_

_Plato_

_Admetus_

_Jennyanydots_

Cori's paws shook as he stared at the piece of paper, as he stared at the names.

"Coricopat, what are you doing?" Cori looked up at Macavity.

"What is this?" Cori asked, breathless. Macavity glanced uncaring at the piece of paper as he sat down.

"List of names," Macavity yawned.

"For what?" Cori yelped.

"Revenge," Macavity said, uncaring. Cori's paws shook even more.

"A-A few I get wh-why," Cori stammered. "But Addie? And Jenny?"

"Admetus has fought against me, trying to stop me taking you," Macavity explained, his voice even though his eyes were flashing as Cori challenged him.

"And Jennyanydots because she helped save Doc's life," Macavity finished.

"You-You said you wouldn't hurt Tantomile," Cori whispered.

"I'm not," Macavity snapped.

"You are…if you hurt Admetus, then you will hurt her," Cori told him. Macavity looked at Cori, eyebrow raised. Macavity snatched the piece of paper from Cori, crossing out Admetus's name. Cori lowered his head. Macavity grabbed his paw harshly, yanking him forward. Cori fell into Macavity's lap, a deep blush climbing into his face. Macavity was hissing.

"Are you happy?" He snapped, his claws biting into Cori's hips.

"Yes," Cori mumbled. Macavity relaxed then, his paw travelling up Cori's side. Macavity pulled Cori close against him, staring at Cori. Cori was staring at his knees. Macavity pulled at Cori's collar, pulling him down towards him.

"Don't sneak in here again," Macavity whispered, before claiming Cori's lips. Cori closed his eyes…hating it.

He yelped in pain as Macavity bit his bottom lip before letting Cori go. Cori rubbed his bleeding bottom lip. Macavity pushed Cori off. Cori landed on the floor heavily. Cori winced and went to get up but Macavity pushed him back down.

"Stay there," Macavity ordered him. Cori sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and gingerly touching his swollen and bleeding lip as Macavity worked on documents above him.

Munkustrap stared at his mother in shock. Grizabella was looking a little worse for wear but her glare, directed at Bombalurina, was just as strong as ever.

"Mum…what…what are you doing here?" Munkustrap asked, amazed, drawing Bombalurina into his arms.

"I decided to come back…and since my house no longer exists I need somewhere to stay." She sniffed. Munkustrap blinked, shocked.

"M-Mum…It's good to see you, it is, but we don't have a spare room here," Munkustrap told her sheepishly. "Jemima's coming over tonight," Grizabella sniffed indignantly.

"I think Tugger and Misto have room," Munkustrap continued. Grizabella looked at him.

"Fine, ring your brother for me," Grizabella said. Munkustrap nodded. Grizabella looked at Bombalurina as Munkustrap pulled out his cell phone, calling Tugger.

"So, who are you?" Grizabella asked Bombalurina, looking the curvy and gorgeous Queen up and down.

"My name is Bombalurina…I'm Munkustrap's fiancée," Bombalurina said nervously. She could hear Munkustrap saying something to Tugger…pleading with Tugger. Grizabella raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. "And how did you rope my son into proposing into you?" Bombalurina was speechless.

"Mum," Munkustrap snapped. "Bombalurina did not rope me into anything," He put his arm around Bomba's waist.

"I love her," Munkustrap smiled at Bombalurina, kissing her softly. Bombalurina smiled and snuggled against Munkustrap's side.

"Tugger and Misto are on their way," Munkustrap told Grizabella, still looking at Bombalurina.

Misto looked at Tugger, whose paws were clenched around the steering wheel.

"It'll be alright, Tugs," Misto tried to reassure his boyfriend. Tugger growled.

"Why do we have to be stuck with her?" Tugger snapped.

"Because Munkustrap has no room, he's looking after Jemmy this week,"

"Why can't we look after Jemmy and Munk can have Mum?" Misto laughed.

"Sorry, Tugs,"

"But she hates us," Tugger whined. Misto reached over patting Tugger's knee. Tugger purred slightly.

"It'll be okay, Tugs," Misto smiled, his paw drifting up further. Tugger groaned and Misto smiled, taking his paw away from Tugger's leg.

"Tease," Tugger muttered. Misto looked at Tugger and Tugger glanced at him, smiling.

"I love you, Misto," Tugger told him as they pulled up in front of Munkustrap's house. "And whatever Mum says, don't listen, you're gorgeous and I'll always love you," Misto smiled, leaning over the seat and kissing Tugger.

"I love you too, Tugs, always," Misto whispered, rubbing Tugger's cheek.

"That's sickening," Gilbert looked from Tugger's car to the Tom standing beside him. Gilbert shrugged.

"They love each other," Gilbert yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"The boss wants you back at the headquarters," The Tom told Gilbert. "He sent me to watch," Gilbert nodded.

"Have fun," Gilbert murmured, glancing back at Munkustrap's house as Tugger and Misto stood at the front door. Gilbert watched as Bombalurina answered it, giving Tugger and Misto a sad smile before they walked in. Gilbert shrugged and walked away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Ravyn asked that I made Tantomile kick Macavity's…tail, so I made her…hopefully that was okay. And Felix, you asked when Grizabella would make an appearance and there she is :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Fires

Three weeks after Macavity had gone to Cori's house and encountered Tantomile, Cori was asleep, his paw clenching and unclenching as he slept. Cori slipped out of bed, yelping, when a loud crash of thunder suddenly exploded. Macavity yawned, looking down at Cori. Cori's ears pressed back as thunder rumbled loudly around the building.

"You're not scared of thunderstorms are you?" Macavity asked Cori, smirking.

"No," Cori said. "I just hate loud noises," Macavity sighed, reaching over, taking Cori's arms and pulling Cori onto the bed. Macavity pulled Cori into his arms. Cori was shivering.

"It's just louder because we're by the river," Macavity murmured into Cori's ear. Cori jumped as thunder exploded above them once more. He clutched onto Macavity's chest fur, shivering. Macavity pulled Cori closer against him, his paw brushing against the collar around Cori's neck as he moved his paw to rub Cori's ear. Cori sighed, shuffling closer. Macavity watched as Cori fell asleep in his arms before he fell asleep himself.

Macavity sat in his office the next day.

"Well?" Macavity asked, not raising his head to look at Gilbert.

"The first one has been done…the second will be done any moment," Macavity nodded.

"When can we get rid of her?" Tugger whined as they drove back to their apartment. Misto glanced away from the road for a second to look at Tugger.

"When she finds somewhere to stay," Misto said, his voice weary. Even he was beginning to grow tired of Grizabella. She was always picking on something about him.

He's too scrawny, too short, too pretty, too vulnerable, too emotional…he worked too much, he expected too much of Tugger.

Misto sighed. They pulled up in front of Tugger's and Misto's apartment building to find fire-trucks and fire-fighters everywhere. Tugger and Misto got out of their car. Tugger pulled Misto into his arms.

"What's happening?" Tugger asked a fire-fighter.

"A fire was lit in an apartment,"

"Which one?" Misto asked, clutching to Tugger.

"8C,"

"No," Misto whispered. The fire-fighter looked at them.

"Is that your apartment?" He asked. Tugger nodding, holding his crying boyfriend. Tugger looked around.

"Wait, where's my mum?" Tugger asked, scared.

"Someone was in there?" The fire-fighter asked. Tugger nodded.

"My mother, Grizabella," The fire-fighter rushed off to tell the others. Misto wrapped his arms around Tugger's chest. Tugger wiped the tears from Misto's white face.

"Um…sir?" Tugger and Misto looked at an older fire-fighter, whose dark red face was covered in black soot.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this…but your mother's in bad shape," Tugger closed his eyes, burying his face into Misto's head fur.

"S-She isn't too badly burnt…but we don't know for sure if it's her, she just keeps muttering and won't tell us her name," The fire-fighter said. Misto and Tugger both headed over to a gurney. A dishevelled Queen turned her head to look at them.

"It's her," Misto whispered, "It's Grizabella," Misto closed his eyes, lowering his head as they walked up to her. Grizabella grabbed Tugger's and Misto's paws pulling them to her. Misto was shocked.

"T-They were looking for you," Grizabella coughed. "The ones that lit the fire, they were after you two," Misto and Tugger looked at each other.

"S-Stay out of trouble, hide…both of you," Grizabella looked at Misto and gave a weak smile.

"You're a good Tom for my boy," She wheezed. "Take care of him while you're hiding from them,"

"Mum, who were they?" Tugger asked.

"I-I don't know…they just wanted you, but I said you were long gone, I didn't want them to hurt you," Grizabella's voice was becoming weak.

"Take care of Munks and Bombalurina…give them my blessing," Tears sprung to Tugger's and Misto's eyes.

"Both of you…be…be safe," Grizabella's eyes shut and a loud continuous beep rang out. Tugger sobbed and ran off. Misto stayed until they pronounced Grizabella dead. The fire-fighter covered her up before he walked off. A paramedic remained, unhooking the heart monitor from Grizabella's finger.

"H-How did she die?" Misto asked. The paramedic hesitated.

"S-She was stabbed in the waist," He answered. "B-But she was still alive when the fire was lit…she died from smoke inhalation," Misto winced before dread settled in his stomach. Misto went to go back to Tugger.

He looked at the paramedic, he was crying, before he ran back to Tugger, leaping into his arms. Tugger was still crying. Misto clutched onto him tightly.

"We need to tell Munkus," Tugger mumbled. Misto nodded.

Munkustrap snuggled into Bombalurina's arms as they lay curled together on the couch. Munkustrap was close to dozing up when he startled awake at the sound of something smashing…then the sound of a roaring, like the sound a fire makes when it receives oxygen. Yells sounded next. Munkustrap leapt to his feet, running to the door and wrenching it open. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Plato's and Doc's house was on fire. He could hear Plato yelling. Munkustrap ran across the road, leaping across fences, skidding to a stop on the front lawn. Munkustrap tore off his top shirt, quickly dampening it before wrapping it around his face before bursting into Plato's house, which was steadily catching on fire. Plato was on his knees, coughing as thick smoke filled up the house. Munkustrap grabbed Plato as he slumped, lifting him up and running him back outside before dropping him on the lawn and running back inside. Munkustrap coughed as smoke began to get past his mouth and nose guard.

"Doc!" Munkustrap yelled, running towards the back of the house. "Doc, where are you?"

Munkustrap heard a small muffled groan. He found the room where the groan came from, but the door was shut. Munkustrap rammed at the door and it burst open. Munkustrap found Doc, lying on the floor, a cloth pressed against his nose and mouth. Munkustrap grabbed the skinny Tom, dragging him into his arms. Munkustrap turned around, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the flames were blocking his escape. Munkustrap looked at the window. He put Doc down, before wrapping his fist in material and punching through the window. He grabbed Doc again and leapt out the window, some jagged ends cutting at the bottom of his bare feet. Munkustrap ran around the house, to the front yard, where the others were gathered. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees when he got there, putting Doc on the ground. Munkustrap ripped the shirt off from around his nose and mouth and coughed. Jellylorum patted him on the back and got him to drink as Jenny treated Doc. Plato was sitting up, Skimble was rubbing his back, patting it when he coughed. Munkustrap sat on his knees, wrapping his arm around Bomba's waist when she collapsed next to him.

"Munk," She whispered. Munkustrap looked up at her, she was crying.

"Bomba, darlin', what's wrong?"

"M-Misto just called," Bomba sobbed softly. "Y-Your mum's dead," Munkustrap stared at her, shocked.

"T-There was a deliberately lit fire…but your mum was stabbed as well, she died of smoke inhalation," Bomba was crying openly now.

"But…but she told Tugger things, telling him to run, to hide, to stay safe," Bomba looked at Munkustrap. "That 'they' were coming for him and Misto," The cats listening to her were shocked. Munkustrap turned his head to watch as Plato's and Doc's house burnt to the ground, tears running down his cheeks.

Macavity walked into his room late at night to find Cori asleep. Macavity sat beside him, running a paw through his head fur. Cori's eyes flickered open before sliding shut once more. Macavity changed him from the clothes he was in. Cori didn't even wake up. Macavity lay beside Cori, staring at him. He watched as Cori's chest rose and fell evenly as he slept. Macavity eyes traced the bumps that were Cori's ribs, down to the white briefs he was wearing and down the long, lithe legs. Macavity looked back at Cori's stomach. Macavity frowned. It was a little too flat for his liking…well, Macavity would just feed him more. Macavity rested his paw on Cori's stomach. Cori's eyes flickered open and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Cori asked tiredly.

"Marvelling," Macavity murmured. Cori's lips gave a slight twitch before he closed his eyes again. Macavity pulled Cori's lean body against him, holding him tight as he ran his paws up and down Cori's back.

"We're leaving in two days," Macavity murmured into Cori's ear. Cori's eyes shot open.

"Where are we going?" Cori asked, his voice trembling.

"We're going away for a few days," Macavity said, entwining Cori's tail around his fingers.

"We're seeing my older sister," Cori could hear the bitterness in Macavity's voice but said nothing.

"Only for a few days," Macavity murmured, licking Cori's nose. Cori closed his eyes as Macavity's paw slipped down to grope his behind. Cori whimpered. Macavity just laughed, nuzzling Cori's neck roughly.

Munkustrap stood by Tugger's side at the funeral. Tugger was against his brother's side, crying against his shoulder. Bombalurina stood on the other side of Munkus, holding his paw. Misto was standing on the opposite side of Tugger. Tugger was dressed in full black, but this time without his sunnies. Bombalurina was wearing a full length, black dress. Misto was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and black tie. Munkustrap was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt with black tie underneath his suit jacket.

Demeter, Jemima, Plato, Admetus, Tantomile, Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, Asparagus, Electra, Etcetera, Tumble, Pounce, Jerrie and Teazer were at the funeral as well. Tugger sniffed, rubbing his eyes as Munkustrap stepped forward, placing a white rose on his mother's coffin. Tugger, Misto and Bomba followed him…before the rest.

"She died trying to protect me and Misto," Tugger sobbed softly. Munkustrap pulled his little brother into his arms.

"S-She refused to tell them where we were…so they killed her," Munkustrap clutched onto Tugger tightly. Tugger sobbed into Munkustrap's suit jacket. Bomba pulled Misto against her, hugging him tightly as he cried.

"G-Grizabella s-said she gave you and Munkus her blessing," Misto whispered in her ear. Bombalurina gave a choked sob and she clutched the small Tux tighter.

Macavity walked into Cori's room and found him watching the news on the T.V he had in there. Cori looked at Macavity, disbelief on his features.

"What?" Macavity asked, slipping the suit jacket off his shoulders and throwing it into a chair.

"That's Tugger's and Misto's apartment!" Cori said, pointing at the T.V which had a story about the fire, which happened a few days before.

"Tugger's mother died!" Cori snapped. "And not because of the fire, because she was stabbed and couldn't escape and died of smoke inhalation!" Cori watched as Macavity frowned, looking at the screen. It showed a video clip from Grizabella's funeral which was shot from the distance…but you could see Munkustrap hugging Tugger while Bomba and Misto hugging each other tightly.

'_She was the mother of two sons…, who lost their father in an explosion 8 months ago,' _

"I didn't know this," Macavity murmured.

"As if you didn't!" Cori cried, "You know everything!" Macavity snarled at Cori. Cori recoiled slightly.

"I didn't know that!" Macavity snapped, pointing at the T.V. Macavity stormed from the room, going to find the cats that were responsible.

Cori looked back the T.V, biting his lip. His eyes widened when the reporter went on to say that on the same day that Grizabella was killed, that a house in the court that her eldest son lived in, was also set alight by arson…and that no one was hurt. Cori's eyes strayed to the closed door, he could hear Macavity yelling now. Cori grabbed his black hoodie, pulling it on. He shivered.

If Macavity had set Tugger's and Misto's apartment alight and had set Plato's and Doc's house alight…was he going to try and kill everyone that was on his list for revenge?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Aww…poor Griz, poor everyone

Don't kill me…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Nightmares

Macavity walked into the room later that night, finding Cori already asleep. He had taken care of the hench-cats that had killed Grizabella. His instructions had been simple, trash the place and set a small fire in the hallway so it would be detected but wouldn't spread. There were too many innocent lives at risk if the fire got out of control…but those idiots stabbed Grizabella and then set the apartment on fire. Macavity looked back at Cori as Cori stretched in his sleep. Macavity yawned, got changed and got into bed as well, turning his back to Cori as he fell asleep.

Cori twitched in his sleep.

Late at night, he heard a strange noise. He looked at Macavity, who was sleeping. Cori got up and walked to find the source of the noise.

He was walking down a hallway. It was cold…empty. He could hear crying coming from behind a door at the end of the hall. Cori opened the door, looking into the darkness.

"Hello?" Cori called, trembling.

The crying just continued.

"Who's there?" Cori called, his breath coming out in a mist in front of him. Cori took a step forward and the room lit up.

He gave a broken sob when he saw Admetus lying on the ground, his eyes wide open but unseeing…his body bloody and broken.

Cori turned his eyes, trying to find the source of the crying.

"Tanti?" Cori whispered, spotting his sister kneeling in the corner. She looked at him, blood covering her face.

"Tanti," Cori whispered, holding his paws out to her. She stood up, staring at him. She stalked towards him, shoving him.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at him. Cori blinked, shocked.

No, it wasn't his fault, he was trying to make things better for her!

"No, Tanti," Cori croaked. "I didn't do anything, I've tried to help you!" She shook her head, her paw indicating weakly to Admetus's body.

"Does that help me?" She whispered.

"Tanto, I stayed with Macavity to help you, to make your life easier," Cori begged with her to understand. She shook her head.

There was a loud bang.

"And now you've killed me," She whispered, staggering back, holding her bleeding stomach. Tantomile slumped on the floor next to Admetus's body and looked at Cori.

"You did this to us," She whispered.

"No, I didn't!" Cori cried. Tantomile looked at Cori's paws as she lay on the floor, her eyes dimming.

Cori looked down at his paws, his eyes widening.

The gun was in his paws.

"You did this," Tantomile whispered before she went still.

"NO!"

Cori fell out of bed. He looked around, breathing wildly.

It was just a dream…just a dream!

"Cori?" Cori put his head in his paws, sobbing. Cori felt paws grabbing his arms. He was pulled back onto the bed. Cori just continued to cry.

"Nightmare?" Cori nodded shakily.

"What happened?" Macavity sighed heavily. Cori told him, just needing to have someone tell him it wasn't true, that he wasn't killing his sister by doing this. Macavity pulled the crying Cori against him.

Huh…it still beat hearing Bombalurina's nightmares.

"You're not killing her, Cori," Macavity murmured. Cori sobbed. "You're helping her, you won't kill her…ever," Cori rubbed his eyes.

"I won't let her be hurt, I won't let her be killed," Macavity reassured Cori. Cori looked at him. Macavity stared into the large dark green eyes, at the long eye lashes, which has moisture attached to them. Macavity rubbed the tears from Cori's eyes. Macavity pulled Cori down to lie in his arms. Cori was trembling from the shock of the nightmare. Macavity rubbed Cori's back.

"It's alright," Macavity sighed. "It's just a nightmare," Cori eventually fell back asleep. Macavity looked at the Tom lying on his chest, asleep. Macavity could still see how damp Cori's cheeks were from the tears.

Cori's nightmare had been so real, so scary for him…Macavity didn't care that Cori had told him what he had dreamt.

With Bombalurina it was different…she dreamt that weird mutated monsters chased after her…and he had to hear all about it.

Macavity looked over at Cori as they drove to Macavity's sister's place. Macavity hated his sister…but he had to go, because he was terrified of her. Cori was staring out the window, his eyes dull. Macavity looked at the mirror to see Gilbert's eyes reflected back at him. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Macavity scowled at him. Gilbert flashed a quick grin before he turned his focus back onto the road. Macavity reached over, pulling the reluctant Coricopat over. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist. Cori just continued to stare blankly out the window.

Cori looked at Macavity as Macavity sighed suddenly, looking out the window at the large, gray brick house. Macavity glanced at Cori.

"Unfortunately…we're here," Macavity told Cori.

"You don't like your sister?" Cori asked quietly. Macavity shook his head.

"Not at all…she was daddy's little girl," Macavity spat bitterly.

"Why did we come then?"

"Because she holds everything over me…" Macavity trailed off. Macavity shook his head and got out of the car, taking Cori's paw as Cori slowly got out. Macavity pulled Cori to the door, before knocking. A tall, skinny, creamy orange Queen answered, she smirked at Macavity.

"Macavity, dear little brother," She greeted.

"Felicity," Macavity murmured, inclining his head. His silver eyes landed on the small queen-kit next to Felicity.

"And Lu-Lu,"

"What did you bring me?" Cori blinked as he stared at the cream coloured queen-kit, who had a splash of black across her face. Cori glanced at Macavity and saw the hidden anger and hate in his silver eyes as he stared at the kitten.

"A necklace," He answered, his voice emotionless. Lu-Lu stomped her foot.

"I don't want a necklace!" She screamed. Felicity smiled, patting Lu-Lu on the head. Lu-Lu suddenly realised Cori was there.

"Who's he?" Lu-Lu sniffed. "He's ugly," Cori was taken aback…and a little hurt.

"This is Coricopat…he's a very good friend of mine," Macavity snipped at Lu-Lu.

"Oh, obviously," Felicity smirked, seeing Cori's paw was grasped firmly in Macavity's.

"Not now, Felicity," Macavity hissed slightly. Felicity raised an eyebrow and let them in. Gilbert walked in after them, carrying the three bags.

Macavity looked at Cori. Cori's eyes were darting around nervously as they walked further into the large building. Felicity showed them to a room.

"This is where…you are staying," Felicity said, her gray eyes straying to Cori. Cori looked away. Macavity let Cori go. Cori and Gilbert walked into the room. Cori looked back at Macavity as he walked off with his sister.

"Hm," Felicity said.

"What?" Macavity snapped.

"He's scrawny," Felicity yawned. "Seriously, Mac, you couldn't find a Queen to suit your needs,"

"Oh, be quiet!" Macavity barked.

"Temper, temper," Felicity laughed as she went on ahead.

Cori stared around the room he was in.

"Gilbert, how long are we staying here?" Cori asked quietly…he hated it here already.

"Three days," Gilbert answered. "Sorry, Cori,"

Cori sighed, lowering his head.

Misto walked around the remains of his burnt apartment. Misto found a photo frame and picked it up, wiping the soot from it.

It was a picture of him and his mum.

"_You're perfect, Mistoffelees, just the way you are," _

It's what she had told him when he had told her that he was gay ten years ago, when he was 17. Four years ago cancer had claimed her life…it had hurt Misto so much but Tugger had been there for him. Misto smiled. Lilly had loved Tugger, she said he was such a good match for Misto…that she could see how much Tugger loved Misto.

Misto looked up when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I miss her," Tugger murmured in Misto's ear. "She was good to talk to…better than…" Tugger trailed off.

"Your mum wasn't always there for you, Tugs, like mine was for me," Misto said slowly. "But she made it up to you; she showed how much she loved you when it was important,"

"No, she showed how much she loved us," Tugger murmured in Misto's ear before sighing and letting him go. Misto watched as Tugger walked around the apartment. Misto looked back at the photo.

Lilly, his mum, had been the first one he had confided in when he realised he was gay. Bustopher fumed about it…but Lilly had settled him down, saying that Misto had the right to fall in love with whoever he pleased…and it shouldn't bother Bustopher. Misto gave a smile. It was Lilly who taught him and Vicky to dance.

Lilly had been pure white, with a black bib and a splash of black across her left leg and her right hip. The tip of her tail had black as well.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  


"Ah, I remember your mum singing that to us," Tugger said suddenly. Misto startled, he didn't realise he had sung that aloud.

"I miss her, Tugs," Misto sniffled. "And when I thought Grizabella was finally warming to me…we lost her too!" Tugger walked over, engulfing his boyfriend in his arms. Tugger kissed Misto's forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Tugger murmured, kissing Misto's lips once more. "We'll always be together…no matter what," Misto wound his paws into Tugger's mane as Tugger deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Mist," Tugger whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Tugs," Misto whispered, kissing Tugger once more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An update, yay!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Snap

Cori looked up when Macavity walked into the room they were in, followed by Gilbert, both looking mildly peeved. Macavity pulled Cori into his arms. Cori just stayed still as Macavity buried his face against Cori's head fur.

"Macavity!" Macavity groaned in Cori's head fur before he lifted his head.

"Yes, Felicity?" Macavity asked, his voice dull.

"Dinner is in ten minutes…you and your boyfriend are to be there!" Cori looked at Macavity as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Felicity," Macavity yawned. Felicity left. Macavity rubbed his eyes, before he left the room, beckoning for Cori to follow him. Cori did so. They arrived at a large dining room…a long wooden table stood in the middle of the room.

"Why is he here?" Cori heard Lu-Lu whine. "I don't like him!" Macavity glanced at Cori. Cori's face was even, he didn't care. Macavity pulled Cori over to a chair, sitting him down before Macavity sat at one end of the table while Felicity sat at the other. Lu-Lu sat opposite Cori, staring at him. Cori just stared down at the table in front of him. Lu-Lu was still staring at him. They ate in silence. Cori just picked at his food. Macavity watched him closely.

"Tell your boyfriend that it's rude not to eat," Felicity hissed suddenly. Cori paused. Lu-Lu giggled.

"He doesn't eat much," Macavity answered smoothly.

"Well, make him," Macavity looked at Cori, who gave a small shake of his head. Macavity knew Cori hadn't been able to eat a large meal since he had had that nightmare, it was playing on his mind, causing him to lose his appetite.

"Fel, I can't make him eat,"

"Since when have you gotten whipped?" Macavity snarled, Cori went still. Lu-Lu giggled again. Felicity smirked and looked at Cori.

"Come on, boy," She hissed. "Eat," Cori shook his head. Felicity looked at Cori, eyebrow raised.

Cori just stared down at the table. Macavity could see him playing with the sky blue wrist band around his wrist.

"Fel, drop it…" Macavity muttered.

"No…I'm not having your damn slave not eat anything," Macavity watched as Cori stiffened, his dark green eyes turning to him.

"He isn't my slave, Fel," Macavity said, his silver eyes boring into Cori's green ones.

"Huh," Felicity muttered. "Maybe you should beat some manners into him." Macavity watched in surprise as Cori brought his paws down hard on the table before standing up and walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Felicity hissed after him, standing up. Cori turned and glared at her.

"I'm not a damn slave; I'm here to help my sister!" Cori snarled at her. Felicity raised an eyebrow. Cori looked at Macavity, who gave a slight nod. Cori stalked from the room. Felicity looked back at Macavity.

"I told you to drop it," Macavity smirked.

"Your boyfriend needs to be taught manners, Mac," Felicity hissed at him. Macavity's lips pulled into a grin.

"Actually, I think he's fine the way he is," Macavity smiled. Felicity glared at him.

"I will not have him speak to me like that!"

"He's usually nice…with nice people," Macavity went back to eating, a grin on his face as he heard Felicity snarl.

"Not so good?" Cori shook his head at Gilbert's question as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah, Felicity's…well, she's…" Gilbert trailed off, unable to accurately describe Felicity. Cori nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Gilbert was sitting on the couch in the room.

"Macavity said she holds everything over him," Cori said slowly. Gilbert nodded.

"Felicity holds Macavity's inheritance…not that he needs it," Gilbert added. "Felicity was a daddy's girl…she owns everything,"

"Didn't Macavity kill his own dad?" Cori asked. Gilbert nodded.

"It's why Felicity controls Macavity," Gilbert sighed. "Because she's the witness of him killing their dad…she threatens him with it,"

"But why does that bother him?" Cori asked slowly, confused.

"Because Felicity witnessed everything, she tells it to a court and he's doomed,"

"But he's murdered plenty of cats, why should this one matter?" Gilbert gave a wry smile.

"Because there have never been witnesses to the other murders, have there?" Gilbert asked Cori. Cori gave a shake of his head.

"Felicity witnessed his first murder," Cori sighed. He looked up when Macavity walked in, his face stormy.

"I hate it here," Macavity muttered, pulling Cori into his arms. Cori nodded against his chest.

Cori woke up the next morning when something prodded his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Lu-Lu staring at him. Cori groaned and rolled over.

"Ouch!" Cori yelped as his side was hit, hard. Cori looked at Lu-Lu, who was pouting as she held her paw up again.

"That wasn't nice," Cori told her, rubbing his side. Lu-Lu shrugged.

"And?"

"You can't just hit cats," Cori looked at his side.

"I can do whatever I want," Lu-Lu told him. Cori looked at Macavity, who was staring at him, half asleep.

"It's true," Macavity yawned. "Unfortunately," He added in an undertone. Cori gave a small smile. He yelped again as he was hit.

"Lu-Lu," Macavity growled, sitting up. Lu-Lu just stuck her tongue out at him. Cori was shocked.

Wow, he had never realised how good the kittens were in his court…even Mungo and Teazer, they were just cheeky, not rude.

Lu-Lu tugged at the band around Cori's wrist. Cori tugged it away from her prying paws.

"What is it?" Lu-Lu asked.

"A band my mother made me," Cori murmured, looking at it.

"I want it!"

"No," Cori answered firmly. Lu-Lu pouted, stamping her foot.

"Give it!"

"I said no," Cori hissed. Macavity could see Cori tensing. He knew how much that band meant to him.

"I want it, I want it, I want it!"

"You are not getting it," Cori growled. Lu-Lu grabbed the band, pulling at it. Cori fell out of the side of the bed as Lu-Lu pulled hard against the band.

"Let go!" Cori yelled.

There was a snap.

Cori watched as the band snapped and fell to the floor. Lu-Lu giggled at him. Macavity and Gilbert watched as Cori shakily gathered the broken band into his paws. They watched as Cori slowly raised his head, looking angrily at the queen-kit in front of him who was giggling. Macavity grinned as Cori delivered a swift smack to Lu-Lu's behind. Lu-Lu stopped giggling, and stared at Cori in shock.

"Spoilt brat," Cori hissed, before looking at the broken band in his paws. Lu-Lu's bottom lip was trembling.

"Mummy!" She cried, running from the room.

"That…was amazing," Gilbert grinned before it faded when he saw Cori's shoulders heaving. Macavity slid out of bed, crouching beside Cori as Cori cried over the broken band.

"Can you fix it?" Macavity asked. Cori sobbed and shook his head.

"The brat broke it!" Cori yelled angrily, tears still falling from his eyes. Macavity looked at the snapped band in Cori's paws. Macavity gently took it from him.

"W-What are you going to do with it?" Cori asked fearfully.

Even though it was broken, he still wanted it.

"I might be able to get it fixed," Macavity told him, a grin appearing on his lips.

"After what you just did to Lu-Lu, it's the least I can do," Macavity told him. Cori and Macavity slowly rose to their feet. Cori looked at the broken band in Macavity's paws and bit his lip.

"What did he do to my daughter?"

"Uh-oh," Gilbert muttered. Felicity stormed in.

"What did he do to her?"

"Nothing more than she deserved," Macavity answered lightly, putting the broken band in his pocket. Felicity looked at Cori, who was staring at her.

"You little…!" She snarled and hit him across the face. Cori stumbled back, blinking in shock and pain as he felt cuts open on his cheek from where Felicity's long nails had dug into him.

"Don't touch him!" Macavity hissed, standing in between Cori and Felicity.

"Keep your damn pet on a leash, little brother!" Felicity snarled. "Or I'll take him from you and break him in myself," Macavity heard the small whimper from Cori.

"You lay a paw on him, big sister, and I'll kill you myself," Macavity warned her. Felicity growled at Macavity.

"And teach your brat some manners!" Macavity snapped at her. Felicity snarled at him.

"What did you call my daughter?"

"A brat, Felicity, I called her a brat!" Macavity snarled back. "She's the most spoilt, rude, obnoxious kitten I have ever met!"

"As if you've met other kittens than your niece," She snorted.

"Actually I have…and she was ten times sweeter, politer, kinder then your stupid daughter!" Cori knew Macavity was talking about Jemima.

"Even when I threatened her father, she was still…well spoken," Macavity hissed at Felicity.

"Tomorrow, you're leaving," Felicity told them.

"Fine by me," Macavity answered, smirking as Felicity left the room. Macavity looked at Cori, who looked back at him.

"Go clean yourself up," Macavity told him, wincing at the deep cuts on Cori's face. Cori nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Macavity pulled the band out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What's this?" Macavity murmured, pulling a small chip from the band.

"So that's how they found us," Macavity grinned. "Cheeky Munkustrap," Gilbert looked at Macavity.

"Tracking device," Macavity explained. "But at the moment it's turned off," Macavity grinned when an idea came to him suddenly.

"Gilbert, get the bags, put them in the car," Macavity said. "We're leaving now," Gilbert grinned and grabbed the bags. Macavity pulled some clothes out for him and Cori before Gilbert took them to the car.

"Cori!" The door to the bathroom opened. Cori stared at him, his eyes dull. Macavity handed him the clothes.

"We're leaving in five," Macavity told him. Cori nodded and closed the door.

"What's this I'm hearing?" Macavity looked back at Felicity.

"We're going to go now," Macavity told her lightly, smiling. Felicity raised an eyebrow before she stalked from the room. Cori came out of the bathroom. Macavity took his face into his paws, tilting it so he could look at the deep scratches on Cori's face.

Macavity tittered before he let Cori's face go.

"Everything's ready, boss," Gilbert said. Macavity nodded and walked over to the bedside table. Cori watched as he took a small chip and pressed a small button on its side.

"What is that?" Cori asked.

"The tracking device Munkustrap hid in your band," Macavity answered, placing it into the bedside table drawer.

"I just hit the emergency button, meaning all of Munkustrap's police friends will be here," Macavity grinned at Cori. Cori blinked, staring at the drawer. Macavity shut it and walked over to Cori, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room.

Felicity was waiting by the door, with Lu-Lu half hidden behind her. Felicity smirked as she looked at Cori's face. Cori scowled. Cori looked down at Lu-Lu as she stuck her tongue at him. Macavity and Felicity said their goodbyes before Macavity quickly pulled Cori to the car. Cori got in and Macavity followed.

They were five minutes away from Felicity's when the police cars suddenly rushed past them. Macavity chuckled. Cori went to grab his band but his paw fell against his bare wrist.

It didn't feel right.

He needed his band, the last thing his mother ever gave him. Macavity looked at Cori, who was staring out the window once more, his paw clamped around his bare wrist. Macavity's eyes trailed up Cori's slim build before he turned his attention to out the window

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I am on a roll, haha! Sorry, I made Felicity and Lu-Lu's time short…I hated them immensely to write!

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, sorry it's been a while!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Poison

Two weeks went by since Cori had met Macavity's sister. Macavity had given Cori more freedom too, at the moment Cori was sitting in a local café, staring at the coffee cup in his paws. He had been coming here for the last three days. Cori looked at his coffee, which he had yet to drink.

"Cori?" Cori looked up towards the sound of the shocked voice and gave a sad smile.

"Hello, Demeter," Demeter sat down opposite Cori. Jemima hugged him tightly before sitting beside her mother.

"A-Are you okay?" Demeter asked worriedly. Cori gave a small nod.

"I'm doing…okay," Cori answered carefully. Demeter gave him a sad look.

"Is Munkustrap okay?" Cori asked. "I heard about Grizabella,"

"H-He's worried," Demeter sighed. "Especially after Plato's and Doc's house burnt down and Grizabella's warning…and…" Demeter looked at Cori.

"And he's worried about you," Cori gave an empty smile.

"I'm surviving," Cori murmured. Jemima looked at Cori sadly.

"Where's your band?" Jemima asked suddenly. Cori winced, his paw going to his bare wrist.

"Someone broke it," Cori whispered, looking at his wrist.

"Sorry," Jemima said. Cori gave a smile, holding his paw out. Jemima took it and Cori pulled her over to him before hugging her. Jemima wrapped her small arms around him, hugging him back.

"You've got a wonderful daughter, Demeter," Cori murmured as he let Jemima go. Jemima kissed Cori's cheek before leaving with her mother. Cori gave a small smile, picking up his coffee and drinking it slowly.

He was about two-thirds through the coffee when he put it down, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Cori breathed in deeply, his head swimming. Cori startled when a dark Tom suddenly leaned beside him, pressing paper into his paw.

"If you don't want to die…I'd leave right now and give that to Macavity," The Tom hissed before moving. Cori got his feet, his head spinning even more. Cori ran from the coffee shop, running through the streets, the paper clutched tightly in his paw. Cori's head was spinning, he felt dizzy and nauseous. He managed to make it back to Macavity's lair and ran into Macavity's office. Cori burst in and Macavity looked up, snarling.

"Co…" Macavity broke off, seeing that something was wrong with Cori.

"Macavity," Cori wheezed before collapsing to his knees. Macavity quickly went to Cori's side, where Cori gave Macavity the piece of paper. Macavity unfolded it, reading it quickly. His eyes widened when he finished reading the note.

"Oh…I don't feel so good," Cori groaned, his paw covering his mouth. Macavity quickly reached for the small bin, quickly pulling it over in time to have Cori throw up in it. Cori groaned, pulling away from the bin. Cori's paws grabbed onto Macavity's arm, his cheek brushing against Macavity's sleeve. Macavity pulled Cori up, holding onto Cori's waist as he half led, half dragged Cori down the hallways.

"Gilbert, get Lucas!" Macavity yelled as he supported Cori back to their room. He laid Cori down on the bed, taking off Cori's shirt. Cori's chest was heaving.

"M-Macavity, what's happening?" Cori rasped, feeling worse.

"You've been poisoned, Cori," Macavity told him. Cori's dark green eyes landed on him, wide.

Lucas, the new doc, walked in. He quickly set up a drip with fluids and nutrients, sticking it into the back of Cori's left paw.

"They say he has a week before it kills him…three days before it gets into his system," Macavity told Lucas. Lucas drew blood from Cori's arm, before drawing more.

"I'll test this, see what poison it is…" Lucas said.

"I want your attention just on that," Macavity ordered him.

"Gilbert!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Bring Doc and Jennyanydots here,"

"Of course,"

Macavity looked at Cori, who was still staring at him.

"I'm getting you the antidote, Cori; I'm going to pay for it," Macavity murmured, rubbing Cori's head. Cori whimpered slightly, writhing.

He didn't want to die.

Jenny was walking down the street with Tumble beside her. Tumble was carrying all of the six shopping bags…he didn't want his mum to carry anything.

"So, how are you and Jemima going?" Jenny asked, sneaking a look at her son. Tumble smiled.

"We're going okay," Tumble answered. Jenny smiled.

"Good…she's a good kitten, Tumbles," Jenny said. They walked down the street, talking to one another. Tumble looked over his shoulder when he heard a screech of tyres. A black van pulled up beside them, Toms jumping out and grabbing Jenny.

"Mum!" Tumble yelled, dropping the bags and trying to free his mum from the Toms clutches. Tumble was punched across the jaw and fell back. Jenny was dragged into the van and it drove off.

"Mum!" Tumble yelled, stumbling after the van. "Mum, no!"

Macavity stood beside the bed, watching as Cori trembled as he slept. Cori's condition had gotten worse…and Macavity was beginning to get fearful. He was trying to get the one million that he needed for the antidote, but it was taking time to scrounge it up from his many different bank accounts. Cori gave a whimper, his head tossing slightly. He had developed a fever now.

Twenty four hours and his condition had already begun to deteriorate. Cori whimpered once more. Macavity sat beside him, taking his paw. Cori's eyes opened and he looked at Macavity.

"It'll be alright," Macavity murmured, rubbing Cori's ears. Cori's eyes closed again and he gave a shaky breath. Macavity knew he was scared.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Macavity looked at Cori and gave a small smile. Cori had relaxed and was sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly, his face peaceful. Singing the song that Cori's mother had always sung to him had calmed him.

"Boss, we've got Jennyanydots and Doc," Macavity nodded, standing up.

"Bring them in here," Macavity ordered. Jenny was shoved in first, she stared at Macavity, fearful, until her eyes landed on Cori.

"Cori?" She whispered, moving over to him.

"He was poisoned." Macavity told her. "I need you to keep him alive until I get the antidote," Jenny gently took Cori's paw. His eyes slowly opened and looked at her. He looked confused.

"J-Jenny?" Cori whispered.

"It's alright, dear," Jenny said, reaching over and pressing her paw against his forehead. She looked at Doc who had been pushed into the room. Doc walked over, taking Cori's vitals and such.

"What did you do to my boy?" Jenny asked, looking at Macavity. Macavity looked at her.

"What?"

"Tumblebrutus, my son, he was with me when you had me abducted!" Jenny snapped. "What did you do to him?"

"He's fine, Jennyanydots," Gilbert spoke up from where he was sitting on the couch, keeping an eye on everything.

"He went home and reported your kidnapping," Macavity walked from the room and into his office. He looked at the report that said he had all the money he needed. Macavity picked up the note that Cori had delivered.

_We've poisoned him…he has a week to live unless you deliver us one million dollars in the next three days. _

Macavity looked at the number underneath the note and rang it.

"I've got your money…where's my antidote?"

Munkustrap arrived home and saw Tugger, Misto and Bomba were out the front, talking to a worried looking Skimbleshanks. Plato was standing beside him, supporting a few bruises.

"What's happened?" Munkustrap asked, walking up.

"Jenny was kidnapped," Skimble whispered. "Tumble was with her when they took her,"

"Is Tumble okay?"

"He has a bruised jaw and is a little scared but he's alright," Skimble murmured.

"They took Doc as well," Misto said. Munkustrap looked at Misto, whose arms were wrapped around Tugger. Tugger and Misto had been staying with Munkus and Bomba until they got a new place.

"Yeah," Plato murmured. "They just grabbed him…I tried to get him out but they punched me a few times," Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Bomba's waist.

Why would Macavity need Doc and Jenny…the doctor and the nurse?

Who was that sick?

Munkustrap was worried that it was Cori…so worried.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh no, poor Cori! Hehe…song is Hallelujah.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Different kinds of news

Macavity looked in on Cori, finding Cori writhing slightly on the bed as Jenny tried to calm him.

"Shh, sweetheart," Jenny whispered. "You're okay, you're okay,"

"Jenny…I'm so scared," Macavity paused at Cori's whisper. "I don't want to die,"

"You're not going to die, darling," Jenny told him firmly. "You will not die!" Cori nodded. Macavity sighed, leaving the room, grabbing the bag of money on his way out of the lair.

"Um…Jenny?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I need to…go," Jenny looked at him, smiling at the small blush appearing in Cori's cheeks. Jenny pulled a bottle out. Cori eyed it wearily.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, dear, I'm a nurse, I've seen it all before," Cori blushed even more but let Jenny help him. Jenny went to empty the bottle as Cori blushed deeply. He couldn't believe Jenny had just witnessed that…Cori sighed and his eyes slipped shut.

Macavity walked through the park, his silver eyes glancing around the dark park. He stopped in the middle of the path, looking around.

"I know you're here…and I've got your money," Macavity called out. There was a rustling and a Tom made his way out of the bushes. Macavity chucked the money on the ground.

"The antidote…now," Macavity growled. The Tom wordlessly handed him the small vial.

"Take warning," Macavity hissed. "If this doesn't work, I'm going kill you, your organization and all of your families," The Tom quickly backed away, picking up the bag.

"It'll work," The Tom said before running off. Macavity quickly made his way back to the lair.

He walked into Cori's room, finding Cori in a bad state. Lucas was by his side, trying to keep him breathing. Doc and Jenny were being held back by hench-cats.

"What happened?" Macavity yelled.

"They stuffed up!" Lucas yelled back before giving a sigh as he managed to get Cori stable once again. Macavity turned on them, glaring at them darkly. Jenny was crying and shaking.

"I will still take my revenge on you both," Macavity hissed. "Gilbert, get them out of here," Jenny and Doc were dragged from the room.

"No, Cori!" Jenny cried out as she was dragged out. Macavity handed Lucas the vial. Lucas stuck a needle into the top of the vial, drawing out all of the liquid before sticking it into Cori's drip, pushing the plunger.

"How long until we know if it worked?" Macavity asked, looking at Cori.

"The next few hours," Lucas answered, sighing and leaning against the wall. Macavity nodded.

"Keep an eye on him, Lucas," Macavity said. "Call me if there's any change at all," Lucas watched as Macavity walked from the room. Lucas collapsed on the couch, yawning and stretching out. He looked at the dark Tom on the bed, whose chest was rising and falling pretty fast. Lucas shrugged and grabbed a book.

Jenny groaned as she was thrown out on the curb in front of her house. Doc groaned as he landed beside her. The van sped off with a squealing of tyres.

"Jenny!" Jenny got to her feet as Skimble reached her, hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No…dear, I'm fine," Jenny sighed. Doc looked at her sadly.

"Cori's not though," Jenny whispered.

"What?" Jenny looked at Munkustrap as he walked over.

"He was poisoned…Macavity just brought the antidote," Doc said as Jenny broke down. Munkustrap blinked, speechless.

"Who…Who poisoned him?" Munkustrap asked, his voice rough.

"We don't know," Doc sighed. "We just had to keep him alive,"

"But we almost killed him!" Jenny sobbed loudly.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, shocked.

"I-I was trying…I didn't set something up right and it reacted badly." Doc whispered. "Jenny didn't do anything, she was trying to make sure he was comfortable and I did something wrong," Doc lowered his head.

"I-Is Cori…?" Munkustrap trailed off, unable to ask if his friend was dead.

"No…Macavity's new doc kept him alive," Doc mumbled. "Excuse me," Munkustrap watched as he stumbled towards Jelly's house, where he and Plato were staying until their house was rebuilt. Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina as she gently took his paw in her own.

"Mum!" Jenny opened her arms as Tumble barrelled into them, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry,"

"For what, sweetie?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"I-I should have helped you,"

"Oh, sweetie, you tried," Jenny whispered, rubbing his back. Munkustrap watched as Tumble's tail lifted back up from where it had been lying dejectedly on the ground. Jenny pulled the tall young Tom down slightly so she could kiss his cheek.

"Mum!" Jenny smiled and opened one of her arms up so Pouncival could join in on the hug.

"Tantomile and Admetus are home," Bomba's voice suddenly murmured in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap turned around, seeing that Tantomile and Admetus was indeed home, their car just pulling up out front. Admetus got out of the car first, a large grin on his face. He walked around to Tantomile's side, opening the door and helping her out. Tantomile looked unsure but had a smile on her face.

"Hm," Bombalurina hummed thoughtfully.

"What?" Munkustrap asked.

"Is it just me or is Tantomile…glowing?" Bombalurina asked slowly. Jenny looked around at the pair. Admetus and Tantomile walked over to them.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Tantomile asked, surprised to see her. Jenny gave a small nod.

"Are you okay, Tantomile?" Bombalurina asked, eyebrow raised. Tantomile looked at Admetus before giving a smile.

"I'm pregnant," Tantomile smiled. Skimble, Jenny, Munkus and Bomba offered their congratulations. Tantomile looked at Admetus.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit," She told him before crossing the street. Admetus watched as she went into the house.

"What's happened to Cori?" Admetus asked, still looking at the house. The others remained silent.

"I know something's happened to him," Admetus said coldly, turning his eyes to look at the others.

"He was poisoned," Jenny whispered. Admetus flinched, paling.

"Is he okay?" Admetus asked quietly. Jenny nodded.

"He is now…Macavity got the antidote," Admetus nodded before walking back to his house.

Lucas looked over at Cori as Cori gave a groan. Cori opened his eyes, looking around. Lucas was fixing the drip in his arm.

"W-Where's Jenny?" Cori whispered.

"She was sent home," Lucas answered. Cori gave a whimper and his eyes slid shut once more. Lucas left the room and walked into Macavity's office.

"I thought I told you to stay with him," Macavity growled without looking up.

"He's improving, he woke up," Lucas told Macavity. Macavity nodded and Lucas left going back to watch Cori.

Macavity walked in an hour later. Cori was awake, looking around. Lucas was checking his vitals.

"Cori," Macavity said. Cori turned his head around, looking at him. Macavity sat on the bed beside him, running a paw up Cori's chest. Cori looked at him, his eyes half closed. Macavity tilted his head.

Cori looked so tired.

"I've got something," Macavity murmured, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled it out and slipped it over Cori's wrist. Cori looked at the sky blue band that was around his wrist.

"You…you fixed it," Cori whispered, shocked.

"Of course," Macavity grinned. "I told you I would," Cori gave a weak smile.

"Boss," Lucas said.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take the drip out…he doesn't need it anymore, just make sure he keeps drinking," Lucas said. Macavity nodded and Lucas quickly gathered the equipment, detaching the drip from Cori. Lucas left the room. Macavity looked at Cori, before leaning down, kissing him…which he hadn't done since Cori had been poisoned. Macavity's tongue nudged at Cori's lips and Cori sighed, opening them. Macavity grinned against Cori's lips. Macavity lay beside Cori, pulling Cori into his arms. Cori yawned largely, resting his head against Macavity's chest. Macavity smiled, nudging Cori's head with his own. Cori just murmured inaudibly, and moved closer. Macavity smirked, watching as Cori fell asleep in his arms.

He liked Cori for a reason…Cori would never fully submit to him, he wouldn't try and get Macavity's attention. Macavity looked at the sleeping Tom in his arms. If Cori ever began to move on Macavity, trying to get Macavity to love him…then Macavity would get bored of him.

It was what happened to Bombalurina and all of the others…Macavity tilted his head.

It was what will happen when Cori actually began to love Macavity.

Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina as she slept.

She had been there for him with all this Coricopat stuff, and she looked after Cori when Cori had been Macavity's captive, when he was being hurt. She had been there for Munkustrap when Grizabella was killed, when Tugger and Misto had moved in. Munkustrap sighed and went to the kitchen.

He was surprised to find Misto there, sitting on the bench, a mug clasped in his paws.

"Misto?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Misto lifted his head, giving a small smile.

"Hey, Munkus," Misto murmured. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm the not the one who works nights," Misto smirked.

"Smart-ass," Munkustrap smiled. Munkustrap leaned on the bench beside Misto. Misto took a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing.

"What's wrong, Misto?" Munkustrap asked. Misto looked at him.

"I keep thinking about the warning Grizabella gave us," Misto said. Munkustrap made himself a hot chocolate and leaned back beside Misto.

"I mean…she said they were after us," Misto murmured. "What if it's Macavity again?"

Munkustrap looked at his brother's boyfriend.

"The only reason I got away last time was because Cori persuaded him to let me go." Misto continued quietly.

"Macavity…when he shot Dad, he said he still hadn't forgotten that I ran away, that I escaped…he was angry," Misto murmured. Munkustrap just looked at him.

"I…I'm scared that he's after us again," Misto said, looking at Munkustrap. "After all of us,"

"All of us?" Munkustrap questioned.

"All of us that helped put him away," Misto explained. "You, me, Tugger, Bomba, Alonzo, Doc, Vicky and Dad,"

"Hm," Munkustrap murmured, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You can't say that you don't think about him taking revenge," Misto said. Munkustrap sighed.

"I know he will…again," Munkustrap murmured. "I know he's not done with me yet," Misto blinked, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, giving a small smile.

"After everything I've done to thwart his plans…he's not done with me just yet," Munkustrap sighed, leaning back. Misto reached up, running his paw through Munkustrap's head fur, smoothing the way-ward bed-head fur into place. Munkustrap looked at him and Misto withdrew his paw.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright," Munkustrap smiled. The both of them stayed up for a while, drinking their hot chocolates.

Macavity yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked over the paper work on the desk. The door opened and Macavity looked up, surprised.

"I didn't expect you here," Macavity said, giving a smile as he saw his closest friend and his mate.

"Ah, we needed ta get away for a bit," His friend said. Macavity nodded, looking at the both of them.

"I'll find you a room, Growltiger…Lady Griddlebone," Macavity said, nodding to Griddlebone.

The large pirate looked at the white Persian and they smiled at each other.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Just a warning…Growltiger and Griddlebone are going to be VERY different to what they are in Obsessions…like massively different. Sorry, it's taken so long…but school, other fics, VET course, drama stuff, homework are kinda a bummer…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Visitors

Growltiger gently took Griddlebone's paw and lead her further into the room. Macavity stood up, watching as Growltiger settled Griddlebone into a chair. Growltiger loved Griddlebone, it was quite sweet to see.

"What brings you here?" Macavity asked, sitting down.

"Our ship needed repairs…and we decided to come see you," Macavity smiled. Growltiger was actually quite softly spoken when around his friends, with those who knew him best…he was quiet and kind of gentle, especially around Griddlebone, who he loved dearly. Macavity nodded.

"Of course you can stay here," Macavity smiled. Growltiger smiled back as did Griddlebone.

"I hear you've got a new…play thing," Growltiger grinned.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a play thing," Macavity said slowly. "He's quite…fragile," Growltiger raised an eyebrow.

"Want to meet him?" Macavity asked.

"Yes!" Griddlebone squealed immediately. Macavity laughed. He adored Griddlebone, she was so ditzy and chirpy but she was quite vicious when it came down to it.

"I think he's in our room,"

"You think?" Growltiger asked, amusement in his voice as they walked down the hall.

"Some of our cars are breaking down…he likes to fix cars as a hobby," Macavity said. They arrived at Macavity's room and Macavity opened the door. Cori looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his head fur slightly wet as though he had just showered.

"This is Coricopat," Macavity said. Cori placed down the leather bands he was braiding onto the bed. Griddlebone bounced over, sitting beside him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, grinning.

"Making a band," Cori answered slowly, unsure.

"A band?"

"Like this," Cori said, showing her his sky blue band.

"Ohh, can you make me one?"

"Um…sure?" Cori looked to Macavity, unsure. Macavity smiled. Growltiger pulled Macavity from the room and back to his office.

"He seems quite…quiet,"

"He is," Macavity murmured. Growltiger looked at him.

"You know, I saw him and I had an instinct to protect him," Growltiger said. Macavity nodded in agreement.

"It's why I don't…use him as much as I did the others," Macavity explained. "After everything he went through as a kitten…it plays on my mind,"

"Everything he went through as a kitten?"

"His father's friends sexually abused him," Macavity spat through gritted teeth. "And his father beat him senseless," Growltiger gave a guttural growl.

"Are they still living?"

"His father and four of his friends are dead…but I'm still hunting the rest down," Macavity sighed heavily.

They talked for a while and Growltiger told Macavity he needed to leave Griddlebone there for a while. He had things to take care of and he didn't want Griddle to be in harms way.

"I'll happily look after her, Growl," Macavity promised him. Growltiger nodded.

"Tiger, look what Cori made me," Macavity looked up as Cori and Griddlebone walked into the room…well, Griddlebone bounced. Cori walked around to stand beside Macavity's chair and Griddlebone sat beside Growltiger, showing him the dark green band around her wrist. Growltiger looked at it.

"He made you one too," Griddlebone said, producing it. "So we're connected always!" Growltiger looked at Cori as Griddlebone tied the band around his wrist.

"Thanks," Growltiger said. Cori gave a small nod.

Macavity looked down at Cori as Cori lay shivering on the floor. He was slightly curled up, trying to hide himself. Cori felt disgusted and used. He curled up slightly, trying to hide himself. He blinked but didn't move as Macavity pulled a blanket over Cori before leaving the room. Cori pulled the blanket closer around him but didn't move from the floor. He shuddered.

Tears slipped from Cori's eyes as he remained lying on the floor, shivering as his body worked against him slightly. His body was shivering, trembling and all Cori wanted to do was to lay still, not move at all.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think, I took too much  
I'm cryin' here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
(Just like a pill)  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
(Just like a pill)  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
(Just like a pill)  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
(Frustrated, frustrated fears)  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
(Frustrated fears)  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
(Just like a pill)  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
(Makin' me, makin' me ill)  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
(Oh you keep makin' me ill)  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears

Cori gave a small smile, as he finished remembering Tantomile singing that. She had smiled at him when she had sung that, he had been held in her arms, battered and bruised from his father's last beating…but he put the pain aside as he listened to Tantomile sing. Cori clenched his eyes shut tight, giving a small sob.

He missed her, he missed her so much.

After a while he managed to get up from the floor and headed over to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and winced. Bruises marked his side, evidence where Macavity had grabbed onto him tightly as Cori had tried to shift away. Cori gave a broken sob as he brushed his paw across the bruises. Cori turned on the shower and got under the stream of warm water, shivering. He braced his arms against the wall, head bowed as the water rushed over his head. Cori turned his head slightly to the right when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He lifted his head when the frosted door to the shower opened. Macavity looked at him. Cori turned his head back to look at the floor, his cheeks going bright red in embarrassment, as he felt so exposed. Macavity grabbed Cori's paw, pulling him from the shower and giving him a towel.

"See me in my office when you're done," Macavity said before stalking from the bathroom. Cori shivered and started to dry off.

"Misto, look at me!" Tugger cried, grabbing the blabbering Tux's arms. Misto stared at him, frightened. Misto had ran into the house, their new house, moments before, saying he had seen Macavity's hench-cats…they were following him.

"Misto," Tugger whispered.

"I'm so scared, Tugger," Misto sobbed. "I want to run away…to get away from everything…from everyone," Tugger's eyes widened as Misto's teary eyes met his.

"Leave…me?" Tugger asked quietly. Misto let out a sob. Tugger looked at Misto, before smiling.

_I can't sleep. I can't think  
I don't know what's wrong with me  
I see you. within me  
0r am I just imagining  
A vision of how we could have been now  
But I only see me somehow  
I m falling so far  
What we're leaving behind is in the back of my mind  
Cos I'm addicted to you_

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

Don't you see me  
Why can't it be like it used to be  
A light shines in my night  
Its the promise of everything that we could've been  
Its come apart at the seams  
I'm living inside my head, I don t care what s said  
Cos you've opened my heart  
Don't you tear me apart  
Cos I'm addicted to you

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

_Can't you remember baby all the love we shared  
It's hurting me to think that you re no longer here  
I couldn't keep you near me  
I sat down and cleared my mind  
And told myself its just a matter of time  
Yeah  
Cos I'm addicted to you_

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

_Cos I m addicted to you_

"You're not going anywhere without me, my love," Tugger whispered, taking Misto's face in his paws, tilting the white face up.

"Because you're my everything, and I'm totally addicted to you," Tugger finished, kissing Misto. Misto smiled and sunk into the kiss.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, I know I haven't updated this in a while, I've just been stuck…I still have ideas, it's just trying to get them down in the way I want them!

Songs are: Just like a Pill by P!NK and Addicted to you by Anthony Callea!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. I've missed you

Tantomile looked at the kitten clothes and smiled. She picked up a small blue outfit and smiled at it, running her finger over the cottony clothes. She sighed and put it back on the shelf before leaving the store. She hitched up her handbag and walked through the streets, humming slightly to herself. She did miss Cori, of course she did…she thought about him everyday and worried endlessly…but she tried not to worry, Demeter had said she had seen him and he was looking okay…and it wasn't good for her to worry, not now. Tantomile turned down an alley, short cutting it to the next street of shops.

She didn't notice he was there until she was shoved against the wall. Tantomile looked at her mugger, her green eyes wide. He leered at her, grinning evilly.

"No," Tantomile breathed, shocked, as his paw grabbed her bag, while the other slid down her leg. The Tom laughed, moving his head towards her. Tantomile closed her eyes, trembling.

She blinked as she felt as rush of air and a loud thump which was accompanied by a groan.

"Come near her again and I'll slice your throat open," Tantomile's eyes shot open.

"Here," Tantomile looked at the Tom who handed her, her bag.

"Gilbert," She whispered. She knew it was him from Cori's descriptions, she knew it was him…and the dark red suit helped give it away.

"W-Why did you do that?" Tantomile asked, taking her bag from him.

"Because the kid wants us to look out for you," Gilbert said.

"The kid?"

"Cori," Gilbert answered, smiling somewhat.

"I-Is he okay?"

"He's better now, he has someone that keeps him company and talks his ear off," Gilbert chuckled.

"Who?" Tantomile asked, worried.

"No need to worry about him, Tantomile, he's safe," Gilbert told her. Tantomile sighed, putting her paw on her stomach. Gilbert saw the movement.

"Are you pregnant?" Gilbert asked, shocked. Tantomile slowly raised her head.

"I saw you looking at kitten clothes…" Gilbert said slowly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Tantomile whispered. Gilbert nodded. He walked her out of the alley and into the crowded street.

"Don't go taking any short cuts through the alleys, please," Gilbert smiled.

"Tell Cori I love him, please…and I miss him,"

"Will do," Gilbert watched as Tantomile walked down the busy street.

"Keep an eye on her," Gilbert told the hench-cat who suddenly appeared beside Gilbert. The hench-cat nodded and Gilbert headed back to Macavity's lair.

Misto walked around their new house, smiling slightly. They had a house, not an apartment; a house…and they were two streets away from Munkustrap. Misto laughed as arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well, hello there," Tugger purred in his ear. Misto turned around, looping his arms around Tugger's neck. Tugger kissed Misto's nose, smiling. Tugger straightened up, looking around their new house.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Misto asked.

"I love it…now we can have Jemmy stay and she has her own room," Tugger smiled. Misto smiled back. He knew how much Tugger adored his niece.

"So, my love," Tugger grinned seductively, pulling Misto closer.

"What shall we do?" Misto smiled, jumping up somewhat and wrapping his legs around Tugger's waist.

"No idea," Misto laughed, Tugger gave a playful growl, rubbing his nose against Misto's.

Cori walked down the hallways, adjusting the tight black shirt. He hated the tight clothes…but Macavity brought them for him, and it was the only clothes he had…and there was no way he was going shirtless, no way. Cori sighed, pushing open the door to Macavity's office.

"You called?" Cori asked dully, looking at Macavity and Gilbert.

"Gilbert has some news for you," Macavity said. Cori looked at Gilbert.

"I ran into Tantomile today," Gilbert said slowly. Macavity watched as Cori took a sharp, terrified intake of breath.

"She told me to tell you that she loved you and she missed you," Macavity watched as a small smile appeared on Cori's face.

"And she's pregnant," Cori was shocked.

"W-What?"

"She's pregnant…she told me," Gilbert said once more. Cori looked at Macavity, who looked to Gilbert and nodded. Gilbert walked from the room.

"Lock the door, Cori," Macavity said, looking down at the papers on his desk. Cori slowly walked over to the door, he winced as he heard the lock click as he turned it. Cori gave a sigh, turning back around and walking back over to the desk, standing on the opposite side of the desk to Macavity. Macavity rose to his feet, rounding the desk in a matter of seconds. He wrapped an arm around the small of Cori's back, pulling Cori against him. Cori stared up at him, his eyes wide and his ears pressed back slightly. Macavity's paw drifted up Cori's shirt, before he gripped the hem and slowly pulled it off. Cori shivered, looking at Macavity, fearfully.

"I'm letting you meet Tantomile at a café near here," Macavity breathed into Cori's ear as his paw ran his way up Cori's back, before resting on the back of his neck.

"Not the one you were poisoned at," Macavity murmured, his other paw slipping down Cori's back. Cori gave a whimper as Macavity nuzzled at his neck. Macavity just laughed softly in Cori's ear.

Two days later, Cori sat in a café, waiting for Tantomile. His leg bounced nervously. It had been a while since he has seen his sister…almost three months.

"Cori?" Cori looked up, before getting to his feet and hugging his twin tightly.

"Hey, Tants," Cori whispered, as she hugged him tightly. They both sat down and Cori grabbed his sister's paw, squeezing it tightly.

"Gilbert told me you're pregnant," Cori told her, smiling. Tantomile nodded, gently stirring her coffee.

"Yes," Tantomile murmured. She looked at him, her green eyes filled with tears.

"I've missed you so much, Cori," She said, her voice breaking.

"Oh, Tants," Cori sighed, squeezing her paw once more. "I've missed you too," Tantomile rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears.

"I've been so worried about you," Cori gave a small smile.

"I'm okay, Tantomile, I'm okay," Cori told her reassuringly.

"Gilbert said you had someone to…talk to,"

"Yes," Cori gave a slight laugh. "Griddlebone is quite the chatterbox,"

"Griddlebone?" Tantomile gasped. "As in Growltiger and Griddlebone?"

"Yes, Tants…she's actually quite…ditzy," Cori said. Tantomile looked at him, sighing.

"I'm okay, Tants," Cori told her, smiling slightly. "I'm fine," Tantomile sighed. They talked for another fifteen minutes.

"Kid, time to go," Cori looked up at Gilbert as he walked past the table. Cori nodded, standing up. He pulled Tantomile into his arms, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him just as tightly. Cori didn't want to let his sister go, he didn't want to leave with Gilbert and go back to Macavity's lair where he was limited to visiting three rooms.

"Kid…now," Cori sighed, reluctantly letting go of Tantomile.

"Take care, sister," Cori whispered in her ear.

"You too, brother,"

"Love you, Tants,"

"Love you too, Cori," Tantomile watched as Cori followed Gilbert from the café, his head bowed. Tantomile rubbed her eyes, giving a soft sob before she left the café, going back to Admetus.

Cori sat on his bed, looking miserably into his paws.

"Hey, Cori," Cori lifted his head, looking at the white Persian as she made her way into the room, wearing a flowing flowery dress.

"Hello, Griddlebone," Cori murmured. He felt the mattress dip beside him as Griddlebone sat beside him.

"So…how's your sister?"

"Sad, worried," Cori muttered. Griddlebone watched as Cori shivered. She grabbed the black hoodie, forcing it over his head. She watched as Cori poked his arms through the sleeves before wrapping his arms back around himself.

"You know what?"

"What?" Cori asked quietly.

"I'm thinking me and you need to get out of here for a day, go shopping or sight-seeing or something like that," Cori looked at the grinning Queen.

"As if Macavity would let me out," Cori muttered bitterly.

"Darling, I'll speak to him," Griddlebone winked at him before getting up and literally bouncing from the room. Cori looked at the black hoodie he was wearing, his mum's old hoodie and sighed. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. He slowly looked up as the door opened once more. Macavity walked in, looking at Cori.

"Dinner," Macavity said. Cori slowly got to his feet, following Macavity from the room. Macavity looped his arm around Cori's waist. Cori glanced at him and saw him grinning smugly. Cori looked back to the front as they walked down the halls.

Griddlebone was already sitting at the table. She looked up and smiled as she saw them walk in. Cori sat down on Macavity's right as Macavity sat at the head of the table. Griddlebone sat across from Cori. She gave him a large grin. Cori gave a flicker of a smile before looking back down at the table. Cori picked at his dinner as Griddlebone and Macavity dug into theirs.

"Hey, Mac," Griddlebone sang.

"Yes, Griddlebone?"

"I was wondering,"

"Mm?"

"Can I take Cori out tomorrow?" Cori paused, looking at them both. Macavity blinked.

"What?"

"I want to take Cori out tomorrow, I want to explore this town and get out…instead of being stuck here and tormenting your hench-cats," Griddlebone pouted and Macavity gave a chuckle.

"I'll keep him safe, Mac, I promise…please?"

"I keep him here for a reason, Griddle," Macavity said, glancing at Cori, who lowered his head and went back to eating.

"Aw, come on…you need to let him out of here," Griddlebone said.

"I don't want him running off on me," Macavity gave a small growl.

"Why would I run off?" Macavity and Griddlebone looked at Cori, finding him looking at them.

"I gave you my word that I would stay here," Cori told him. Macavity sighed heavily.

"Come on, Mac, please?" Griddlebone begged.

"Fine," Macavity muttered. Griddlebone gave a small squeal, getting up and hugging Macavity tightly.

"Thank you, Mac!" She said cheerfully. Macavity gave a chuckle.

"Just keep him safe, Griddle,"

"Oh, I will," She told him. She sat back down and Cori went back to eating.

"Hey, Mac?"

"Yes, Griddle?"

"Did you get the tickets?"

"Of course I did," Macavity smiled at her. "I told Growltiger I would take you to see it, so I got tickets for me, you and Cori,"

"Where are we going?" Cori asked.

"A theatre show that Griddlebone has been dying to see,"

"Yes…you don't get any good things out at sea," Griddlebone grinned. Cori gave a smile at her and went back to eating, feeling a little more relaxed. Macavity walked Cori back to his room afterwards.

"I'm letting you go with her tomorrow," Macavity gave a slight growl. Cori looked at him, ears flicking back slightly.

"I want you back tomorrow…on time,"

"I'm not going to run…and I'll keep in line," Cori told Macavity. Macavity gave a slight smirk, looking at him.

"Good," Macavity grinned.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.

No thanks since no-one reviewed last chapter :( the more reviews I get, the more I update, just saying.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Warnings and 17th anniversary

Cori stared around the streets as he walked beside Griddlebone, who chattered happily as they walked down the crowded streets. Cori sighed, looking at all of the other cats, going on with their lives. It was funny…he was looking at them and he knew that none of them would have any idea what was happening in his life. Cori startled as Griddlebone pulled him into a shop. Cori looked around, finding himself in a book shop.

"Choose some books, Cori," Griddlebone smiled before she bounced off to the romance section. Cori found a few books and Griddlebone took them from him, buying them. He gave her a small smile. They left the shop and began walking.

"Hey, Griddlebone?"

"Yes, Cori?" Cori looked around the street, smiling.

"D-Do you mind if we go visit a friend of mine?" Griddlebone looked at him, unsure.

"Please, Griddle?" Cori almost pleaded with her.

"Where?" Griddlebone asked him.

"Dance studio in the next street," Cori told her. Griddlebone sighed.

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid or say anything stupid," Griddlebone watched as Cori grinned and she followed him into the next street and into a large dance studio.

Misto stared at his dancers as they gathered their things and prepared to go.

"Hey, Misto," Misto spun around, and saw a smiling calico face.

"Cori!" Misto gasped, leaping up and hugging him tightly. Cori chuckled, hugging the small Tux back.

"Cori?" Cori turned around and was engulfed in a large hug.

"Hey, Tugger," Cori gasped, his voice muffled by Tugger's large mane. Misto gave a laugh as Tugger lifted Cori off the ground by the large hug.

"Cori…how'd you get free?" Tugger asked, grinning as he put Cori back on the ground. Cori looked at them both.

"I…I didn't," Cori said, his eyes flicking to the Persian standing in the doorway.

"This is Griddlebone," Cori watched as Misto's and Tugger's eyes widened in shock. "She…she let me come see you," Cori said. Griddlebone gave a small wave. Griddlebone looked at the three as they talked quietly. Cori was smiling slightly as he talked to the small Tuxedo. Griddlebone looked at the dancers as they slowly edged past her, leaving the studio.

"Cori," Cori glanced at her.

"Macavity's expecting us back in an hour," Cori sighed and lowered his head, giving a nod. Cori went forward hugging Misto before he went to hug Tugger.

"Munkus, Bomba, Doc, Plato, you, Misto, Victoria, Bustopher, Alonzo, and Jenny," Cori quickly breathed in Tugger's ear.

"What?" Tugger murmured, keeping his face normal.

"You and the others are the ones on the list for revenge," Cori murmured in Tugger's ear. "I saw the list in Macavity's office and demanded to know what it was…he told me," Tugger nodded.

"Stay safe," Cori muttered before letting Tugger go and walking over to Griddlebone. Griddle eyed Tugger suspiciously before leaving the studio. Cori looked back at the two sadly before following her. Tugger frowned.

"What is it?" Misto asked, walking over to his boyfriend.

"Cori just warned me about all those Macavity's planning to take revenge against," Tugger told his boyfriend quietly. "We're on that list," Misto paled.

A few days later, Cori woke up, finding Macavity's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Cori glanced at the calendar on the bedside table and his heart dropped.

17 years today.

Macavity got up a little while later, his paw tracing the scar on the back of Cori's calve before he got up and got changed, leaving the room.

He walked back in a few hours later, finding Cori standing by the window, his head lowered and tears slowly falling from his eyes, arms wrapped around his middle. Macavity walked over to him, standing behind him.

"Cori, what's wrong?" Macavity questioned. Cori shook his head. Macavity gripped Cori's arms tightly.

"What's wrong?" Macavity growled angrily.

"T-Today is the 17th anniversary since my mother was killed," Cori whispered. Macavity froze. He drew Cori into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, baby," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear. Cori looked out the window, his eyes red and puffy.

"Y-You wanted to know why my dad hated me," Cori whispered. "It was because he blamed me for my mother's death," Macavity paused. Cori lowered his head again.

"Why?" Macavity murmured, drifting his paw down Cori's arm.

"Because she was taking me to the doctors to get an immunisation," Cori's voice was hoarse, weak. "I was meant to have it with Tantomile a few weeks earlier, but I was sick," Cori gave a rough sob.

"What happened?" Macavity asked quietly, his breath rushing against Cori's ear.

_A 9 year old Cori stood by the car, waiting for his mother. She appeared beside him, smiling and taking his paw before they crossed the road. They walked into the doctor's surgery, Cori moved closer to his mum, gripping her paw tighter. Clarissa laughed. _

"_It's alright, Rico," She told him, the gold patch over her right eye shining as she looked at him. Cori nodded._

_They walked up to the receptionist, the white Queen smiled at Cori, pushing her glasses back up her nose._

"_Hey, Cori, how are you?" The receptionist, Lisa, asked smiling. "I just need the papers, Clarissa,"_

"_Good," Cori answered, grinning. Lisa laughed, handing him a lollipop. Clarissa dug through her handbag, frowning._

"_Oh, I must have dropped it in the car," Clarissa sighed, glancing at Cori. Lisa nodded and Clarissa headed to the door, Cori wandered after her. Clarissa stopped him._

"_I'll be just a second, Coricopat," She told him. "Wait here," Cori nodded._

"_Kay, Mummy," Clarissa smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of Cori's head before walking out the door. Cori looked around the waiting room before looking out the door. He could see his mum walking across the street. He looked slightly to the right as he heard a truck horn blaring. _

_He blinked and his mum was gone._

_The cats in doctor's surgery began muttering, gasping, talking in shock._

"_Mummy!" Cori yelled out._

"_Someone grab him, quick!" Cori darted out the door, escaping the paws that tried to grab him. Cori ran down the street, until he found his mum, lying on the road. He ran over to her, falling to his knees beside her. Clarissa was bloodied, her legs and her right arm at a weird angle, her breathing was laboured, coming in shaky gasps._

"_Mummy," Cori whispered, taking her paw. Clarissa opened her green eyes, staring at Cori._

"_Rico," She whispered. "My baby boy," She lifted up her unbroken arm, gently rubbing the tears from his eyes._

"_Y-You take care of yourself, okay?" Clarissa murmured weakly. "Do whatever you want, live your dreams and don't let anyone tell you different…you're a good boy, Rico," Cori sobbed, burying his face against her bloodied chest. _

"_I love you, sweetheart," Clarissa's eyes closed. Cori wailed._

"_Mum, Mum, wake up please!" Cori cried, shaking her shoulder. She remained still. There were mutterings from around the crowd gathered around Cori and his mother._

"_I-I didn't see her!" A male voice was crying. "I didn't see her until I hit her!" _

"_Mummy, please!" Cori wailed, pushing her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. Arms wrapped around Cori's stomach and chest, pulling him away from his mother's body._

"_I'm so sorry, Cori," Lisa's voice whispered in his ear. "She's gone, buddy,"_

"_N-No!" Cori sobbed loudly. _

Cori lowered his head, glancing back at Macavity.

"After her funeral, my dad began to ignore me…then around five months before I turned ten, he started hitting me…and it got worse over time," Cori murmured. Macavity pulled Cori over to the couch, sitting him down and pulling him into his arms.

"Your dad had no right to blame you," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear. It was lucky for Lupe he was already dead…or Macavity would have killed him slowly, tortured him immensely.

"It was an accident, Cori, it wasn't your fault," Macavity told him, rubbing his sides. Cori sniffled, nodding.

"Come on," Macavity murmured, grabbing Cori's paw and pulling him from the room. Gilbert walked into Macavity's office a few hours later. He paused when he saw Cori asleep in the arm chair beside Macavity's chair.

"Is the kid alright?" Gilbert asked, walking in and sitting beside the desk.

"It's the 17th anniversary of his mum being killed," Macavity said, glancing at Cori. Cori just shifted in his sleep.

"Poor kid," Gilbert murmured. Macavity nodded.

"So…who's first boss?"

"Bustopher and Victoria," Macavity said, looking at a sheet of paper. "In a week,"

"Why a week, boss?" Gilbert questioned. Macavity glanced at him.

"To organize things…and Bustopher will be coming home from his club that evening…he won't know what hit him," Macavity laughed darkly. He glanced at Cori as Cori shifted once more.

Gilbert left the room and Macavity stood up.

"Cori," Macavity snapped. Cori murmured inaudibly and curled up tighter. Macavity rolled his eyes, walking over to Cori, grabbing his arms and shaking him awake. Cori woke up with a startled cry.

"Come on," Macavity said. Cori rubbed his eyes before standing up and following Macavity back to the room.

Alonzo looked up as Tugger and Misto walked into the police station.

"Tugger, Misto," Alonzo said, surprised. "What can I do for you?" They both sat down at his desk.

"We saw Cori the other day," Tugger said slowly. "He gave us a warning,"

"What do you mean?"

"He told us a list of names of cats that Macavity was planning to seek revenge against…you're one of them, Lonz," Tugger continued, glancing at Misto.

"Who else was on the list?" Alonzo asked, grabbing a notepad.

"Me, Misto, Munk, Bomba, Doc, Plato, Jenny, Bustopher and Victoria," Tugger recited, glancing at Misto once more. Misto shivered. Tugger took Misto's paw, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll do my best to take of it, Tugger," Alonzo told them. Tugger nodded.

"Did you tell Munkus?" Alonzo questioned.

"Yes…he told us to stay safe," Misto whispered.

Macavity looked up slowly from Gilbert as they listened to the conversation.

"The kid warned them," Gilbert said. Macavity's face went stormy and he marched from the room. Gilbert shook his head when he heard Cori's screams moment later.

"Stupid kid," Gilbert muttered, getting to his feet and leaving the recording room. Griddlebone looked up from her book when she heard the pained screams and Macavity's angry yells. She sighed and shook her head, looking back to her book.

"And he stuffed it up," She murmured, turning a page.

Macavity stalked back into his room a few hours later after screaming and beating at Cori. Cori was huddled up against the couch, knees drawn up, head in his paws, trembling furiously. From the doorway, Macavity could spot the blood on Cori's ripped clothes.

"Cori," Macavity walked over to him, Cori started trembling again.

"I'm sorry," Cori whimpered, not looking at him. Macavity tilted his head. Cori's voice was…kittenish?

"I won't do again, Dad…don't hit me, please," Macavity immediately crouched beside Cori, lifting his head up. Cori's eyes were flicking back and forth, frightened.

"Cori…come back to the present, come back…" Macavity murmured. Cori blinked, his eyes finally resting on Macavity.

"Macavity," He mumbled before lowering his head.

"I shouldn't have hit you that hard," Macavity sighed, rubbing Cori's bloodied cheek. Cori was trembling.

"But you did warn them," Cori looked at him.

"As if that would change anything," Cori said hoarsely. Macavity looked at him, interested.

"You're still going to get them no matter what they do…at least…at least they can prepare themselves now," Cori turned his head away. Macavity smiled, pulling Cori into his arms. Cori shuddered.

"And…you might have just helped me," Cori looked at Macavity, his eyes fearful.

"H-How?"

"By making them fear me…they'll be looking over their shoulders, watching their backs at every turn…they're going to kill themselves with fear before I even get to them," Macavity watched as Cori lowered his head. Macavity ran his paws down Cori's bloodied and scratched sides, tearing at the ripped white shirt even more. Macavity smirked.

Things had worked out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Poor Cori…

I will do my best to update, but alongside personal issues…I'm actually making my own Cats costume which I'm very focussed on at the moment…it's so much fun, except for the burns on your fingers from the hot-glue gun :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Beginning of revenge

Cori looked around the crowded gathering a few days later. His bruises had faded partly, but some were still visible. Macavity was talking to Griddlebone, who was smiling. Cori sighed, staring around at the excited, chattering crowd. They were at the theatre show that Griddlebone had been dying to see. Macavity put his paw on the back of Cori's neck, in a friendly gesture, as they walked closer. Cori was a little…confused about Macavity's careful behaviour, about the way he acted around Cori.

"A little unaffectionate there, Mac," Griddle said, winking at him.

"There's a little too much…media for me," Macavity laughed roughly, looking around at everyone. He wasn't shy about going out into the public because he was the Napoleon of Crime, it was probably why he did this.

"Yes, you don't want them to find out you're with a Tom thirteen years younger than you," Cori said bitterly, looking around. He winced in pain when Macavity gripped his arms roughly.

"Don't start," He growled at Cori. Cori's ears pressed back in fear. "I'm doing this so you don't end up poisoned again!"

Macavity went on snarling things at Cori. Cori closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. He could hear others muttering.

"Mac, you're drawing attention," Griddlebone's voice suddenly said. Macavity let go of Cori's arm, growling under his breath. Cori gave a sniffle, rubbing his eyes. His arms burned and his pride had been hurt. Griddlebone wrapped her arm around him.

"Think about what you say before you say it," Griddlebone said to Cori lightly. "Now, come on, cheer up and enjoy this!" She laughed. Cori gave a weak smile. They walked inside. Cori looked around the theatre as Macavity sat beside him. He was sat between Griddlebone and Macavity. Macavity smirked at Cori, handing him the program to the show.

"Thanks," Cori murmured, still unable to look Macavity in the eye. Macavity leaned over, his mouth near Cori's ear.

"Don't talk cheek to me and I won't treat you like that, do you understand?" Macavity's voice asked, somewhat gently, in his ear.

"Yes," Cori mumbled.

"Good boy," Macavity sighed, leaning back into his chair. Cori just blinked. Griddlebone reached over, squeezing one of his paws and giving him a small smile before she focused her attention on the stage as the lights went off.

Munkustrap hummed as he danced around the lounge-room with Bombalurina. She was giggling, staring at him lovingly as they danced.

"Munkus, I have dinner in the oven," Bomba whined, but laughed. Munkustrap smiled, dipping her before kissing her. He straightened her up and broke the kiss.

"Alright," Munkustrap said quietly, kissing her. She smiled, patted his chest and swayed back into the kitchen. Munkustrap trailed her, reached out and grabbing her tail, giving it a slight tug.

"Munkus," She scolded playfully, smiling. Munkustrap just played with her tail more, smiling happily to himself.

"You're a cutie," Bombalurina laughed, turning off the oven and swaying over to him. Munkustrap hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Munkustrap murmured.

"I love you too," Bomba smiled. Munkustrap purred deeply in his chest as he held his fiancée to him.

Misto laughed as he darted out of the lounge down the hallway.

"Oh, you are gone!" Tugger was laughing as he chased after the dance teacher. Tugger finally managed to catch the dance teacher, grabbing the slight hips and yanking his feet off the ground. Misto laughed, yelling out playfully. Tugger growled playfully, carrying Misto back to the lounge. Tugger dropped Misto onto the couch. Misto grinned at him, his tail swishing playfully.

"Well?" Misto asked, blinking. Tugger just grinned, moving forward. Misto laughed, trying to scoot back. Tugger fell onto Misto, tickling him madly. Misto began laughing wildly, unable to stop his legs kicking as Tugger tickled him insanely.

"T-T-T-Tugger, stop, please!" Misto gasped, unable to stop laughing. Tugger just laughed, tickling the dance teacher even harder. Misto couldn't help it, he kicked out, catching Tugger's chest. Tugger fell off the couch, winded.

"S-S-Sorry, Tugger!" Misto panted, still trying to get control of his laughing. Tugger grinned up at his boyfriend.

"I kinda deserved that," He laughed. Misto smiled. Tugger got back onto the couch, pulling Misto into his arms and snuggling with him.

Cori got up during intermission, going to the bathroom. Macavity and Griddlebone stayed behind to chat.

Cori was washing his paws when he was grabbed and suddenly shoved against the wall. Cori cried out in pain and quickly spun around. He was hit across the face. Cori yelped and put his paw on his face and looked up. A tall Tom was standing over him, glaring at him.

"W-Who are you?" Cori asked, scared that some Tom had just hit him.

"You work for Macavity!"

"N-No, I don't," Cori stammered. "I-I don't work for him!" The Tom snarled at Cori. Cori shrunk back.

"You're here with him!"

"…I…" Cori trailed off. What could he say?

"You work for the Tom who murdered my son!"

"I-I'm sorry about your son…but I don't work for him!" Cori said, whimpering slightly. The Tom lifted his fist again. Cori closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't hit him, Paulie," Cori opened his eyes slowly. "He's not lying; he doesn't work for Macavity,"

"Why is he with him?" Paulie yelled at Gilbert.

"Because he's doing it for his sister, to keep her safe," Gilbert said, pushing down on Paulie's fist.

"I told you to stay away," Gilbert growled at Paulie. "I'm letting you go this time, because I know you're still upset about Tyson being killed in a car accident, but next time you come near us, I will kill you!" Paulie glared at Gilbert.

"My son didn't die in a car accident, Macavity murdered him!"

"Your son died in a car accident," Gilbert growled. "Now get out!" Paulie glared at Gilbert once more before looking at Cori.

"Get out while you can," Paulie hissed at Cori.

"Out!" Gilbert hissed. Paulie left. Cori stared after him, trembling slightly, his cheek burning from the hit.

"Come on, Cori," Gilbert muttered, leading Cori back out into the theatre foyer.

"What happened to his son, Gilbert?" Cori asked quietly.

"His son used to work for Macavity, he was a good kid," Gilbert sighed. "He went out one day, Macavity had given him time off and had brought a weekend away for Louie and his queen-friend, but on the way there, Louie got into a car accident, the car slid off the road and they both died on impact," Cori looked at Gilbert, shocked. Gilbert gave a small smile.

"Paulie blames us for his son's death…but we had nothing to do with it, we still miss the young kid," Gilbert murmured. Cori stared at Gilbert.

"Go back, kid," Gilbert said, giving Cori a small push. Cori nodded and walked back into the theatre.

"Cori, what happened to your cheek?" Macavity asked, gripping Cori's chin and turning his face around so he could look as soon as Cori sat down.

"Paulie found the kid in the bathroom, boss," Gilbert's voice murmured from behind the three. Macavity gave a slight hiss.

"He's gone, boss, I told him to get lost," Macavity gave a nod, his thumb stroking the red mark on Cori's cheek. The lights went down once more and that was when Macavity finally let go of Cori's face.

Tantomile leaned against the bench, looking at the paper.

"What's wrong, babe?" Admetus asked softly, walking up to Tantomile. Tantomile put the paper down, putting silently at a picture. Admetus leaned over and looked at it.

It was a picture of Coricopat, Macavity and Griddlebone, the newspaper were talking about how the Hidden Paw had attended a theatre show with Griddlebone, mate of notorious pirate Growltiger…and the article talked about the mystery Tom with the two of them, talking about how it seemed he had gotten into trouble at the start with Macavity.

"They don't know who he is," Admetus murmured, looking at the picture which showed Macavity with his paw on the back of Cori's neck, Cori looked a little nervous and was looking at Griddlebone, who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Tants, look at him," Admetus tried. "He doesn't look hurt…at least you know he's okay," Admetus looked back at Tantomile, who had tears sliding down her cheeks. Admetus pulled Tantomile into a hug, his paw rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I miss him so much, Addie, I miss him so much!" Tantomile sobbed against him. "I want my brother back…I need him here,"

"I know, sweetie, I know," Admetus cooed softly. "And we'll get him back,"

Cori woke up, blinking sluggishly. Macavity's arm tightened around his waist slightly and pulled him closer to Macavity. Macavity gently stroked Cori's chest before turning Cori over so he could see him. Cori slowly lifted his eyes, staring at Macavity. Macavity stroked Cori's bruised cheek. Cori sighed and closed his eyes once more, tired. Macavity gave a small chuckle, holding Cori close in his arms, as Cori fell asleep once more.

Macavity studied Cori's face, ignoring the large purple bruise on his cheek. Cori's eyelashes were large and were resting against his cheek as he slept quietly; his pinkish lips were slightly open as he breathed slowly. Macavity slowly traced the white pattern up the side of Cori's face, smiling slightly as Cori squirmed under the touch. Macavity rested his head against Cori's soft head fur before he fell asleep once more.

Cori rubbed his eyes, yawning, as he walked towards Macavity's office. He pushed open the door and walked up to the desk.

"You called?" Cori asked, his voice dull.

"We have a job to do tonight, you're coming with us," Macavity answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

"What is it?" Cori asked. Macavity raised his head, looking at Cori.

"You'll find out later," Macavity growled. Cori gave a nod, lowering his head. Macavity gave a smirk. Cori wasn't fighting, he wasn't arguing…he was just there; he did what he was told.

"Come here, Cori," Macavity watched as Cori hesitated slightly before he walked over to him, his ears lowered slightly. Macavity pulled Cori to sit in the small one person couch next to him.

"Stay there," Macavity murmured, itching at Cori's ears. Cori nodded, curling up on the seat. He watched as Macavity worked. Cori woke up a few hours later as the door to Macavity's office opened.

"Boss, we're ready," Gilbert said. Griddlebone was standing beside him, wearing black clothes. Cori frowned, sitting up.

It was a first that he saw Griddlebone wearing black pants, a long sleeved black shirt and black shoes.

"Come on, Cori," Macavity said, grabbing Cori's paw and dragging him from the room.

"Get the cars going and the hench-cats prepared, we'll be there in five," Macavity barked at Gilbert as he pulled Cori past him. Macavity pulled Cori into their room before he headed into the wardrobe, leaving Cori standing in the middle of the room, nervous. Macavity came back moments later with a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt and a black hoodie with a zip up the middle.

"Change into those," Macavity ordered him before he headed back into the wardrobe. Cori quickly got changed, not wanting to incur Macavity's anger. Macavity came out just as Cori was slipping his jumper on. Macavity was dressed in black dress pants, black shoes and a black dress shirt.

"Let's go," Macavity said, grabbing Cori's arm and dragging him from the room. Gilbert was waiting by the van, Griddlebone was in the front already, waiting. The other van filled with hench-cats was ready to go.

"In, Cori," Macavity snapped. Cori nodded, sighing, as he got into the back of the van. Macavity and Gilbert got in after him. Macavity gave the order and the vans drove off.

As they drove, Cori began to get a heavy feeling in his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen and he was scared about what it was and what his role in it would be.

The vans pulled to a halt and the doors were opened, the hench-cats leaping out. Macavity got out, grabbing Cori's paw and pulling him out of the van. Cori's eyes widened as he looked up at the house they in front of.

"W-What are we doing here?"

"I'm taking revenge," Macavity growled, grabbing Cori's collar and pulling him inside the house as the hench-cats stormed it.

"Up here, boss!" Macavity walked up the stairs, pulling Cori along with him.

"Griddle, find her and keep her away," Macavity muttered to her. Griddlebone nodded and swiftly disappeared. Macavity walked into a room and let Cori go.

"Coricopat," Cori looked up, looking at Bustopher Jones. Bustopher was staring at him. Cori turned his head away, lowering his head and his ears lowering.

"Macavity, what are you doing here?" Bustopher demanded to know, turning his attention away from Cori.

"You almost got me arrested,"

"You almost killed me," Bustopher retorted. Macavity smirked, looking at Bustopher, his silver eyes glinting.

"Yes, and it seems like I didn't finish the job properly," Cori's ears pricked up and he raised his head quickly.

It was too late though.

Macavity had gotten a gun and had fired a shot. It hit Bustopher square in the chest and the large Tom fell down.

"No," Cori whispered, running forward, ripping off his jumper and holding it against the blood blossoming wound on Bustopher's chest.

"C-Cori,"

"Bustopher, hang on, please," Cori whispered, ignoring Macavity and the hench-cats, ignoring the blood wetting his paws.

"C-Cori, tell m-my boy I'm proud of him…a-and I approve of him and Tugger,"

"Bustopher," Cori whispered, shocked.

"Tell my girl, I love her," Cori gave a small nod. Bustopher smiled at Cori.

"You're a good boy, your mum would be so proud,"

"What?" Cori whispered, shocked. Bustopher gave a cough.

"I grew up with your mum, she loved you more than anything, Cori…s-she'd be s-so proud," Cori watched as Bustopher's eyes started to go dim.

"Bustopher!" Cori watched shocked as Bustopher's eyes slid shut and he went limp. Cori leaned back, staring at Bustopher, deep in shock.

Bustopher had known his mum? Cori shook that thought from his head.

It didn't matter now, he was dead.

"Daddy!" Cori winced at Victoria's heart-broken scream and lowered his head.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, what do you think?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Pleading

Cori looked up as Victoria raced into the room, wearing just a black nightgown.

"Daddy!" Victoria sobbed, falling to her knees beside her dad. Cori slowly removed his bloodied paws from the wound on Bustopher's chest, which had stopped bleeding now he was dead. Victoria was slumped over her dad, crying onto his bloodied chest.

"Vicky," Cori murmured, unsure of what to say. Victoria looked at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you," Cori whispered. Victoria fell against Cori, sobbing against his chest. Cori wrapped his arms around her, but kept his wrists turned away, trying not to get her father's blood on her.

"Vicky, your dad also said that he was proud of Misto and he approved of Misto's and Tugger's relationship…he wanted me to tell him that," Victoria sobbed louder, holding onto Cori tightly. Cori rested his head against hers, trying to comfort her in someway. Victoria's tears were soaking a patch in his white shirt. Cori rocked her back and forth, shushing her softly.

"Now, what to do with you Miss Victoria," Macavity's voice suddenly said. Cori gripped Victoria tighter.

"Macavity, just leave her be," Cori said. He was ripped away from Victoria, the young white queen falling onto the floor. Cori was pushed away, he fell to the ground. Cori looked up at Macavity as he circled the crying Victoria.

"Macavity, please," Cori begged weakly. "I'll do anything!" Macavity looked at him. Blood was covering parts of Cori's white shirt, his paws and a little bit of his face was bloodied.

"You've already gotten back at her, you've killed her father…she has no parents now," Cori said slowly, looking at Macavity. "Just let her live…I-I'll do what you want, just let her live," Macavity hummed slightly, looking back at the white Queen. Macavity smirked and walked over to Cori, pulling him up from the floor. He pulled Cori close, his lips by Cori's ear.

"I'm letting the young Queen live…for you, Cori," Macavity whispered. Cori shivered, unnerved and disgusted at the implications behind those words…he knew what Macavity would want from him when they got back to the lair. Macavity smirked, pulling away from Cori as Cori lowered his head.

"Let's go," Macavity barked at his hench-cats, grabbing Cori's collar once again.

"C-Cori?" Victoria whispered, lifting her head. Cori gave Victoria an apologetic look before he was dragged from the room and back out to the vans, one of which was stuffed with Bustopher's prized belongings. Cori quickly turned his head around when there was the sound of smashing, a roar of a flame and a scream.

"Vicky!" Cori yelled, struggling to get free, wanting to save Victoria as Bustopher's large house went up in flames. Macavity just gripped his collar tighter.

"Let me go!" Cori yelled, fighting against him. Macavity just growled, annoyed, wrapping his free arm around Cori's thin waist and yanking him up, pulling his feet off the ground. Cori struggled.

"You bastard, you said you wouldn't kill her!"

"Who said I am killing her?" Macavity asked, dropping Cori onto the floor of the van. Cori glared at him as Griddlebone climbed into the van.

"She's out?" Macavity asked Griddlebone, keeping his silver eyes fixed on Cori.

"She's tied up and deposited in a garden shed," Griddlebone smirked. Cori stared at Griddlebone, his eyes wide.

"You didn't kill her," Cori whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't," Macavity snapped. Cori looked at the floor, his ears flattening against his skull. Cori flinched as paws touched his arms.

"Cori, look at me now," Macavity growled. Cori looked at Macavity, unsure and afraid.

"Talk to me like that again and you'll be in so much pain," Macavity hissed in Cori's ear.

"Got it?"

"Yes, Macavity," Cori mumbled, looking at his knees. Macavity looked at Cori once more before looking away. Macavity smirked as he looked back at Bustopher's burning house.

Two down.

Alonzo watched as the fire-fighters put out the last of the flames.

"Vicky!" Alonzo quickly turned around and rushed towards Misto, catching the small Tuxedo Tom.

"Vicky!" Misto cried out, struggling in Alonzo's grasp as Tugger ran up. Tugger grabbed Misto from Alonzo, pulling his boyfriend into a crushing hug as Misto wailed and sobbed loudly.

"We've got someone!" Alonzo turned towards the yell, seeing a fire-fighter carrying a sooty white queen away from the burning house.

"Vicky!" Misto cried out, running to his sister. Victoria coughed and opened her eyes as the fire-fighter set her down in the back of an ambulance.

"Vicky, what happened?" Misto asked, shocked and scared.

"M-Macavity killed Daddy," Victoria sobbed. "C-Cori t-told Macavity not to kill me, C-Cori begged with Macavity to leave me alive," Victoria looked at Misto.

"Cori told me that Daddy told him to tell you that he was proud of you and he approved of you and Tugger," Victoria whispered. Misto froze, looking at Victoria. Victoria sobbed again.

"Misto, go with Vicky to the hospital, I'll meet you there," Tugger said softly, helping Misto into the back of the ambulance. Misto nodded, leaning back over and kissing Tugger softly before pulling away. Tugger took a few steps back and the ambulance doors were closed before it raced off.

"They found Bustopher's body," Alonzo said. Tugger looked at him. Alonzo sighed.

"That's two on his list, Tugger…he targeted both Bustopher Jones and Victoria," Alonzo said. "Bustopher is dead and Victoria escaped death because of Cori," Alonzo looked at Tugger sadly.

"We're next, Tugger," Alonzo murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Tugger sighed. "Just don't say anything about it to Misto; I've just managed to get him to calm down," Alonzo nodded, patting Tugger's back.

"You should go see Misto, he'll probably need you right now…I'll tell Munkus, don't worry," Alonzo added. Tugger nodded and left. Alonzo went back to look over the damage.

Cori gave a startled yelp as he was pushed against the wall in his room. Macavity was smirking as he looked at the trapped Coricopat. Cori was staring at him, eyes wide. Macavity ran his paw down the side of Cori's face, his claws playing at Cori's lips. Cori gave a shudder, closing his eyes fearfully.

"Open them," Macavity murmured, rubbing the side of Cori's face. Cori's eyes slowly opened, staring at Macavity. Macavity smirked, staring into Cori's large green eyes. Macavity pulled Cori against his chest, one of his paws running up Cori's spine. Cori gave another shudder.

"Macavity…don't, please," Cori whispered. He yelped as Macavity's claws grabbed his hips tightly.

"I believe you told me you'd do anything if I let Victoria live," Macavity hissed in Cori's ear. Cori's shoulders slumped, his head lowering. Macavity smirked once more, his paw rubbing at Cori's back. Macavity lifted up Cori's head, claiming his lips. Cori just closed his eyes, just wanting to get this over with. Macavity pulled away, his head resting against Coricopat's. Cori opened his eyes, looking at Macavity. Macavity just smiled somewhat, stroking Cori's cheek. Cori gave a shocked cry as Macavity suddenly lifted him off the ground, carrying him back to the bed before dropping him onto it.

Cori's eyes slowly fluttered open, he found himself staring at orange, white and black fur. Cori blinked, shivering suddenly as the cold air hit his exposed back. Macavity yawned, pulling Cori closer, his warm arms wrapping around Cori's back, pulling him closer.

"Cold?" Macavity murmured.

"Y-Yes," Cori mumbled. Macavity reached for the blanket, pulling it over the two of them and holding Cori closer.

"Go back to sleep," Macavity yawned, closing his eyes again. Cori sighed and closed his eyes, moving closer to Macavity…he was warm.

Macavity kept his eyes closed as he felt the cold Cori move closer to him, seeking warmth. Cori had last longer than all the others he had had, Macavity still hadn't lost interest in him. He knew he would if Cori actually fell in love him and would do whatever Macavity wanted willingly and wantingly. Macavity rubbed Cori's cheek, making Cori murmur slightly in his sleep before he wrapped his arms around Cori's exposed back, holding him close.

For now, Cori was his.

Cori slowly opened his eyes a few hours later as the sun shined onto his face. He blinked and saw he was alone in the bed. Cori sighed, relieved. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, curling up into its warmth as he relaxed, not needing to worry about what was happening at that moment, not worrying about who Macavity was planning to kill next. Cori shuddered.

"Cori," Cori sighed and opened his eyes, rolling over to look at Macavity.

"Get dressed…there are cars that need to be fixed," Macavity told him before sweeping from the room. Cori sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He slowly got up and quickly walked into the walk-in-wardrobe, getting dressed quickly. He walked down to the garage and found the cars Macavity wanted him to work on. Cori sighed sadly and got to work.

A few hours later, when he was working on an engine, he suddenly jumped at a sudden gun-shot, hitting his head on the bonnet. He stumbled out from under the bonnet, grabbing the back of his head in pain. Cori was grabbed suddenly, his back forced against someone's chest.

"Where's your boss?" A voice hissed in his ear.

"What?" Cori asked, disoriented from hitting his head on the car bonnet. Cori froze when he felt something dig into his neck…he knew what that was, disoriented or not. Cori swallowed, frightened.

"Where is he?"

"I-I don't know," Cori stammered. "I-I just fix the cars," There was a hiss in his ear.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you at the theatre with him that night," Cori blinked…he knew that voice.

"Paulie, let the kid go!" Cori looked up at Gilbert, who was walking towards them. The grip around Cori tightened and he made a choked noise.

"Paulie, this isn't what you want to do," Gilbert snarled.

"Get your boss!" Paulie snarled, digging the gun further into Cori's neck. Cori gave a cry of pain. Gilbert looked at Cori.

"I'm going to get him…don't hurt the kid or you'll regret it," Gilbert hissed before he quickly walked off. The hench-cats all stood still, staring at Cori and Paulie. They knew they couldn't do anything because if something happened to Cori, they were as good as dead.

"Paulie…what do you think you're doing?" Cori looked up at the sound of Macavity's angry snarl. Gilbert was no where in sight.

"I'm getting revenge…you killed my boy!" Paulie yelled. Cori flinched. Macavity sighed, annoyed.

"I didn't kill Louie, he was in a car accident," Macavity hissed. "Why would I want to kill him? He was a good hench-cat, he was a good kid…I had no reason to kill him, he did what I told him to do, he followed orders…why would I kill a good follower?" Macavity glanced at Cori, who was staring at him, green eyes wide with fear.

"You killed him!"

"Let Cori go…he isn't part of this," Macavity said, ignoring Paulie's last comment.

"He is…he works for you,"

"No, he doesn't…he's here because he wants to protect his sister…if it wasn't for her, he would have run away long ago," Macavity said simply. Cori shut his eyes tightly as Paulie yelled, giving Cori a shake as he moved slightly out from behind Cori.

"He is one of you!" Paulie yelled, making Cori whimper.

"Paulie, look at him…he is not a hench-cat," Macavity snarled. Cori was shaken once again, the gun forced harder against his neck.

"He is…he's going to be the one to pay!" Cori gave a cry of fright at the words but it was silenced by a loud gunshot…and the feel of something spraying across the side of Cori's face.

"Bast, Gilbert, what the 'ell did you shoot him with?...his head is gone!"

"Macavity, go to Cori, now," Griddlebone whispered quickly in Macavity's ear. Macavity looked over at Cori, who was shaking, just seeming to recognize what was on the side of his face. Macavity quickly moved over to Cori, grabbing the trembling Tom and carrying him quickly away from that horrible sight. Macavity quickly took Cori back to the bedroom, taking off the bloodied shirt and moving Cori to the bathroom. He sat Cori down on the edge of the bathtub before grabbing a washer. He glanced back at Cori as he was wetting the washer; Cori was trembling, and his eyes wide and blank. Macavity moved back to Cori, sitting beside him, before he began to wipe the blood and other stuff from Cori's face. Once Cori was free of blood, Macavity threw the washer across the bathroom.

"Cori?" Macavity murmured, rubbing Cori's newly washed cheek. "Pet, look at me," Cori slowly looked at him, still trembling. Macavity sighed as Cori suddenly broke down, burying his face into Macavity's shirt as he sobbed. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori, holding him close.

"It's alright, Cori…he was never going to hurt you," Macavity murmured. "I would never let him hurt you," Cori just sobbed.

"Y-You killed him,"

"Gilbert killed him because he was about you kill you," Macavity said, rubbing Cori's back. Cori just sobbed.

Would Paulie really have killed him if Gilbert hadn't of killed Paulie first?

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh, I have a fair few ideas for this one now!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Need to hear her voice

Macavity sat by Cori's side, watching as he slept.

"Is he okay?" Macavity looked at Griddlebone and gave a nod. Griddlebone walked over to sit on the bed beside Macavity, looking at Coricopat as he trembled slightly as he slept. Macavity fixed the blanket around Cori, tucking it around him more.

"You really care for him, huh, Mac?" Griddlebone asked quietly. Macavity gave a shrug.

"He went through a lot as a kitten…he's stubborn, loyal, he won't give in," Macavity said, looking at Griddlebone. Griddlebone nodded.

"Don't you have work to do?" Macavity looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Move that tail," Griddlebone grinned at him. Macavity shook his head, sighing before he got to his feet, leaving the room. Griddlebone patted Cori's back before she got up and left the room, leaving the calico to sleep.

A few hours later, Cori woke up. He found a shirt and pulled it over his head. He got up and wandered around the room before he left the room, walking down the hallways. Cori stopped and eyed a cell phone on the table. There was no hench-cat in sight so he grabbed it and quickly made his way back to his room.

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it before sitting down, flipping the cell phone open. He shakily dialled familiar numbers and held the phone to his ear. Tears slid down his cheeks when someone answered.

"Tants," Cori whispered.

"_Oh, Bast, Cori, are you okay?_"

"I miss you…a lot," Cori whispered.

"_I miss you too, Cori…I miss you a lot, and I'm so worried about you,_"

"I-I'm okay…" Cori murmured.

"_You don't sound it, brother,_"

"Someone tried to kill me yesterday,"

"_What?_"

"G-Gilbert killed him before he killed me…but he was going to kill me because he blames Macavity for his son's death," Cori whispered, shaking slightly.

"_Bast, Cori, are you okay?_"

"I'm scared, Tants," Cori mumbled.

"_I know, Cori,_" Tantomile sighed. "_But you need to stay strong for me, okay…and for you, you'll be home again…sometime,_"

"I know, Tants," Cori sighed. "How are you going?"

"_What?_"

"How are you going?" Cori repeated. "How are you and Addie?"

"_We're fine, Cori…I'm getting huge,_" Cori couldn't help but chuckle at that. Cori gave a smile, he'd be an uncle in about five months time.

"Everything's okay with the kit?" Cori asked.

"_Yes, so far I think…we have an ultrasound in two days to see if everything is still okay,_"

"Don't stress, Tantomile,"

"_You make it sound like it's easy not to stress,_" Cori smiled, leaning against the wall. Cori startled as he heard the door handle rattle.

"Oh no," He breathed.

"_Cori?_" Tantomile's voice asked, worried. The door burst open, revealing Macavity. He strode over, grabbing the phone from Cori and snapping it shut. Cori shrunk down under Macavity's angry gaze.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Macavity snarled.

"T-Tantomile," Cori stammered, scared. Macavity towered over the cowering Coricopat, snarling angrily.

"What did you tell her?"

"N-Nothing…w-we just talked,"

"About what?"

"H-Her unborn kitten," Cori whimpered, flinching as Macavity raised his paw.

"Was that all?" Macavity growled. "Did you tell her where we were?"

"N-No,"

"I can check," Macavity hissed, holding up the cell phone.

"I-I didn't tell her," Cori said quietly. Macavity glared at Cori once more before he swept from the bathroom. Cori rested his head in his paws, giving a small tremble.

Macavity stood in the bedroom, he flipped open the phone and looked through it, finally managing to locate the call that Cori had just placed. He listened to the call recording, listening to the conversation that Coricopat and Tantomile just had. He closed the phone and looked back to the bathroom.

"Coricopat…out here, now," Macavity called. Cori appeared in the doorway to the bathroom moments later, but didn't step into the bedroom.

"Out...here," Macavity growled. Coricopat slowly walked over to him, cautious. Macavity grabbed Cori's chin in his paw. Cori winced but looked at Macavity.

"Don't take a phone again…or I will lock you in this room," Macavity hissed before he smirked.

"Probably tie you to the bed," He purred. Cori just stared at him. Macavity let go of Coricopat's chin.

"Why Tantomile?" Macavity asked.

"What?" Cori asked, confused.

"Why did you call Tantomile?" Macavity repeated.

"I-I needed to hear her voice," Cori murmured. "I miss her…" Macavity nodded, slipping the cell phone into his suit pocket. Cori eyed it sadly. Macavity looked back at Coricopat.

"Come on," He told him. Cori's shoulders slumped. Macavity grabbed something from the bedside table and waited for Cori. Cori followed him out of the room and down the hallway, back towards Macavity's office. Macavity pushed Cori down into the small armchair beside his own chair and dropped something onto Cori's lap before he sat down in his own seat and went back to his own work. Cori picked up the book in his lap and looked it, sighing slightly, before he opened it and began reading.

Munkustrap leaned against the sink, staring out the window. Alonzo had told him what had happened with Bustopher and Victoria. Bustopher's funeral had been the day before and Victoria had just been let out of hospital, Jellylorum had taken her in, thinking it was for the best. Munkustrap gave a shudder, bracing his paws against the sink.

Alonzo had told him it was because of Coricopat that Victoria was alive…Munkustrap was scared for his friend now.

Bombalurina slowly walked up behind Munkustrap, looking at him sadly as he was braced against the sink. She sighed when she saw tears fall onto the sink. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, stroking at his chest.

"It's alright, Munku," She said softly.

"No, it's not…what's happening to Cori?" He mumbled. Bomba sighed, kissing his clothed shoulder blade.

"I don't know, baby," Bomba sighed. "I don't know," Munkustrap looked towards the table, remembering.

_Macavity had just surprised him with his hench-cats in his own home. Munkustrap had just come out of Jemima's room after tidying it to find Macavity and his hench-cats standing there, waiting for him. _

_The next thing he knew, he was being attacked. He tried to fight off but there was too many of them._

"_I told you to stay away, Munkustrap," Macavity's voice said as Munkustrap was beaten to the floor._

"_I warned you," Munkustrap gave a groan as a foot connected with his side. There was suddenly the sound of a cry, the hench-cats were suddenly shoved away. Munkustrap blinked, sluggish. Munkustrap heard a smash and a pained cry. Munkustrap began to be kicked again. Munkustrap dimly heard a scream of pain. He knew that voice._

"_You tore my suit," Munkustrap wearily lifted his head, looking at Coricopat who was being held against the wall by Macavity. Blood was flowing from the back of Cori's leg._

"_M-Macavity, l-leave him outta this," Munkustrap gasped, pain shocking through his broken ribs. Munkustrap watched as Coricopat looked at Macavity fearfully, Macavity thoughtfully tugged on the sky blue band around Cori's wrist. Munkustrap slowly shifted his head as he heard Tantomile's call._

"_Time to go," Macavity said before he whispered something into Cori's ear. Macavity threw Cori aside. Cori landed beside Munkustrap, groaning in pain. _

"_Y-You alright, Cori?" Munkustrap wheezed. Coricopat just whimpered, his paw grabbing at his calve where blood was still flowing._

"_Cori?" Munkustrap whispered as he watched Cori's pained green eyes roll back in his head and then as they closed._

"_Cori, wake up," Munkustrap mumbled, ignoring the pain as he pushed at Cori's shoulder. Cori didn't respond._

"_Cori, Cori, c'mon, wake up," Munkustrap whispered, worried as he looked at the young Tom, whose leg was surrounded by blood. _

"_Oh Everlasting cat!" Munkustrap slowly turned his head at the scream. Tantomile screamed for help before she ran to their sides._

"_Y-You need to s-stop the bleeding on his leg," Munkustrap mumbled, looking at the terrified young Queen as she looked at her brother. _

"_T-Towels in the bathroom, go, Tants," Munkustrap whispered, feeling weak. Tantomile ran to the bathroom._

"_Oh, dear!" _

"_Jenny," Munkustrap mumbled, feeling weaker by the moment. The older Queen knelt beside him as Tantomile ran back in with the towels, pressing it against the deep bleeding wound on Cori's calve. Munkustrap looked at Jenny as she rubbed his cheek. _

"_It's alright, dear, the ambulance is on its way," Munkustrap gave a weak nod before everything went dark._

Munkustrap opened his eyes, blinking. Bomba rubbed his back before she nuzzled his cheek.

"It's alright, sweetie, he'll be alright," Munkustrap sighed and gave a nod.

Cori walked around the room, unsure and slightly anxious though he didn't know why.

"Coricopat," Cori turned and looked at Griddlebone as she walked in.

"Griddlebone," He murmured, turning back to look out the window.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Griddlebone asked, coming to stand beside him.

"I-I don't know," Cori mumbled. Griddlebone put her paw on her back.

"What do you do when you usually feel like this?" She asked him, worried about the small shaking of Cori's body.

"I-I go to my mum's grave," Cori mumbled, sweeping at the window sill with his paw, wiping away the dust.

"I'll see what I can do," She told him softly. She swept from the room, glancing back at the young Tom sadly.

Cori stared out the window blankly. He was so unsure…about what though?

"Coricopat," Cori sighed.

"Yes, Macavity?" Paws rested on his slim hips, pulling him back against a broad chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Cori admitted, staring out the window. Macavity sighed, his breath rushing against Cori's ears.

"Griddlebone told me you go to your mum's grave,"

"Yes…I usually go on the anniversary of her death, but I didn't this year…I-I just need…" Cori trailed off, stammering. Cori gave a small shudder of disgust as Macavity ran his paw across Cori's stomach.

"We'll go in an hour,"

"I-I can go by myself," Cori muttered. He winced as his hips were grabbed tightly.

"What?"

"Macavity, I won't run, please, I can go to my mother's grave myself without a whole guard of your hench-cats," Cori finished bitterly. Macavity chuckled slightly in Cori's ear.

"It's not going to be a whole guard of my hench-cats…I'm taking you, alone," Macavity murmured before he let go of Cori's hips.

"Be ready to go in an hour," Macavity said before he walked out. Cori watched him go, more unsure than ever.

He and Macavity alone…that was going to be interesting.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a while, I've been very busy! I went 'catting' over the weekend in the city…me and two others, we went into the city to go to a convention, but it sucked so we just catted around the city, which turned out sooo awesome!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
